Reflection
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: Sequal to "A Father's Legacy". Nina, the now dubbed Dto-Raija of the Jungle Hunter Clan, is back. Now 21 and having spent three years as an Apprentice, she still stays by Sain'ja, a current Elite. However, life among the Predators forces her to question if she is losing her morals and humanity. Will the trials throughout her journey to worlds old and new bring forth an answer?
1. Chapter 1: DtoRaija

He watched her enter the settlement with glowing satisfaction and pride. Over the course of three years, this particular Apprentice had gone from a sensitive soft meat to the hardened warrior he'd come to respect. In battle, she had a fire that raged and thrashed at all of her opponents, no matter how difficult the challenge.

At first, Sain'ja merely saw his getting stuck with her as an annoyance. Although a former piece of game, she had spared him in battle, and due to the Yautja Honor Code, she was his equal and had earned his protection. He didn't have time to babysit some creature with the intelligence of a pup. However, once he got to see her prowess and understood her personality a little better, he actually found himself fond of the human female, that is, if only as some sort of pet anyway.

When he discovered she had saved one of the elders, and that he had a connection with her through their departed fathers, that had made certain his decision on treating her as an equal rather than killing her and committing suicide for the act. Fifteen years ago, both of their fathers had perished on Earth, one the hunter, the other the prey. Neither of their bodies were found and returned, almost all evidence of what occurred destroyed due to a self-destruct device, and while Sain'ja had his father's trophies and honor to remember him by, she had no one but the sole survivor to guide her through childhood and a human military dog tag that her father had owned. Sain'ja remembered feeling a pang of sorrow, for whom else could he look up to as a role model? His mother, although alive, had chosen a life of bearing-children and training them.

There had been so many questions; many of late had only been recently answered. The female had been able to tell him more details of his father's final hunt, and let him know-although obviously treading carefully as to not upset or insult him- that he had died with much honor and skill, putting part of Sain'ja's mind at rest. In turn, he was able to help give her the closure she needed after losing both of her parents and her guardian, the survivor, and then finally her allies.

Things had gone relatively well after the first few days of getting to know one another; she even was able to earn a few points from his own friends. However, a day came when the other humans- the ones who came to be hunted along with her- escaped across the borders and right into the claws of the Bad-Bloods, dishonorable Yautja who refuse to follow the code and are cast away from Yautja society altogether and instead seen as another part of the hunt. She had tried to leave quietly the night she found out about the situation, but Sain'ja had expected this, given how much loyalty she had shown before towards other members of her kind.

He remembered rushing through the confines of his bedroom, swiftly rummaging through old equipment and weapons until he was able to find ones that would benefit her small frame. Shoving them all in a pack and activating his cloaking device, he had gone after her before she could get herself caught by the watchmen. At the time, he hadn't understood why he was so concerned, and when she yelled at him for his attempting to get the female to stop her ridiculous crusade, Sain'ja was almost ready to just rap her on the head and let her go ahead and have a pointless death. Yet he didn't.

Sain'ja had calmed down and talked enough sense in her to use his equipment. He looked in her eyes that night and, although not perfect in the knowledge of human facial expressions, saw many different emotions; confusion, anger, determination, defensiveness, and…fear? In what? She was an excellent fighter and it was obvious she was prepared to die if it meant protecting her own. After all, she had nothing to lose. Looking back on it and how she's felt all this time, maybe it was fear in him. Fear in how he'd see her once all was said and done, and what she would be forced to face if she succeeded in saving her comrades; they would've had to fight again, the wager being the other humans' lives. His mind shut off for a second at the realization on how everything could've ended instead.

No; he wouldn't have killed her. He would've simply knocked her out and restrained her until she'd be able to listen to reason. And although now he didn't believe she might've tried to kill him anymore, she still wouldn't have placed all her trust in him, certainly not the others. Given the ends she had delivered to three of the Bad-Bloods, someone would've perished in that scuffle.

He was glad it hadn't needed to come to that.

After a week and with no clue as to if she was alright or not, he and his fellow Youngbloods-Makya, Fox, and Adahy- went to rescue her. They wound up running to some of the human males as well, one of which nearly confirmed of her death or despair. In a temporary alliance, they formulated a plan to get her to safety and get a small amount of revenge of the Bad-Bloods.

Sain'ja had been the one to carry her to safety as the others took on the Bad-Bloods far from the pair. He had seen her for the first time leak water from her eyes then, crying. Later he would learn this water was called tears, more than just a sign of being hurt physically, but of a shattered heart as well. Hers were due to feelings of disappointing him by her need of saving and not using the self-destruct device on the wrist console he gave her. He allowed himself to admit he was relieved she hadn't been able to use it; he would've lost a strange, but reliable friend.

He made a soft trill, chuckling at the irony. Prey, pain, pet, ally, fellow warrior, friend. That was what had become of them now, after five years since they had met. Give and take, two of them she had spent back on Earth, but that didn't stop him from thinking of what would happen to her…or occasionally making a quick stop on the backwater planet to spy on her progress.

At the end of those two years, when he finally became a Blooded hunter, an adult in Yautja culture, he finally worked up the nerve to speak to her one more time. Her sixth sense- a genetic gift bestowed by her father and onto her- had let the female know he was there, and she looked at him once more, unafraid, but not hostile. Only a casual, blank expression took hold as he had deactivated his cloaking device before her and placed her earpiece in. Almost as if she was waiting for something.

"_Hi, it's been awhile," she had said in an unfazed tone, looking up at him from her sitting position on the ground in front of a human home._

"_Yes, it has." She then showed him the scar on her arm that the elder she saved had given her. He felt proud she had kept it, "I see you're Blooded too?" he had asked, recalling the odd ceremony he watched her partake in called a 'graduation'._

Sain'ja recalled her laughing; the two talking for a moment more before the words suddenly flew out of his mouth without warning.

"…_You could still come back you know..." Right after he said it, he felt stupid. The female had left, not wanting to be any more a part of Yautja society then she had endured already. What in his right mind made him think that she would even consider-_

"_I think I might take you up on your offer."_

_At first he felt a large sense of numb shock. Had he heard correctly? Thinking a second longer and reading the smirk on her face, he had guessed not. Still he asked if she meant it. When she nodded, it was all he could do to stop himself from yanking her up and question both of their sanities. _

To this day, he still kind of did. However, looking at her know- her skin a darker tone from days spent out in the sun, wearing the traditional mesh, cloth, and armor garb of the Yautja, the mask he had reclaimed from her captures on her face- she fit in just fine. The others had accepted her well enough; at worst they saw her with contempt. The very day he brought he back, his friends greeted her with respectful shakes on her slim shoulders and the rest gave courteous nods or ignored her completely. The elder had smiled and shook his head, as if he knew somehow she would come back, which, in Sain'ja's mind, who wouldn't?

Spotting him in the crowd, the human female approached him. Although still short and meek in comparison, she had a set of toned muscles and the top of her head came just above his shoulder in height. She was the one female in the entire settlement he- literally- didn't have to look up to, which amused him. Still, she could be one of the tallest of the human females. Sain'ja wondered if it might have been due to what he had been giving her. She had earned a kind of near-sudden growth spurt.

There is a known fact that if a human were to eat Yautja flesh, their lifespan would greatly increase. It was possible for their physical attributes too as well. Whenever they fought Bad-Bloods from the Jungle Hunter Clan's rivals, the Super Predator Clan, he had taken some of the meat and tried to get the female to eat it. If she was going to live with the Yautja, he wanted her to stay with him as long as possible, given his own lifespan could last centuries. Sain'ja might have felt sick about it if the Yautja they fought weren't dishonorable filth, already seen as merely another quarry. However, it didn't sit at all well with his human comrade, who viewed it as near cannibalism. That's why he never would tell her and just sneak a couple small pieces in her food when she wasn't looking.

Her brown hair was braided in dreadlocks, with beads intertwining in them from time to time. On her right arm was the scar she had been given, a punishment she had taken for Sain'ja and his friends, but she showed it proudly. Her left shoulder was covered with lightweight armor. Her waist and stomach were covered in the thermal mesh while she wore a solid black bandeau top and small shorts. Instead of wearing any real sort of footwear, tan cloth wrapped around her mid-tarsal regions and from her ankles to mid-way up her calves.

She wore his old mask and had his weapons from when he was very young, being some of the few that could fit her small frame. Sain'ja had retrieved them from the abandoned Bad-Blood camp, along with her dog tag, after he had come to rescue her and discovered the others were safe as well. Although hand-me-downs, they were just as good as the newer models.

When she was within arm's reach, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, _"Dto-Raija, glad to see you didn't get yourself maimed to death while I was gone." _Dto-Raija, meaning Jungle Cat, was the name he has bestowed on her; however her human name was Nina.

Nina laughed as she returned the gesture, "You don't think I can handle my own after the past few years?" She slugged the large carcass of a grazing animal off of her back, having just returned from a hunt for food with some of the other females. "I think he'll make a decent stew tonight. Sound good?"

"_Yeah, but I'll be coming home a little late. I promised some of the young ones I'd help them practice using wristblades." _Since he was also an Elite, he was obliged to specialize in some type of weapon. He was working to be a Brawler, a master of wristblades.

"I'll be sure to keep it warm for you. Anyone else coming after your voyage?" Sain'ja had been traveling with some other hunters for a few weeks to the planet, Yautja Prime for trade, and a few other worlds to scout.

He shrugged, _"Just the other guys."_

Nina smirked from behind the mask, "Considering Adahy would nearly eat anything, even if it was still alive and kicking, I'll probably need to whip up a big supper then." Since she was still pretty young and the pair knew each other well enough, she stayed in Sain'ja's house, in one of the spare rooms. It wound up being good for him considering the place was always so quiet with just one person and rarely any company.

Trilling at the joke- which actually was kind of true in his friend's case- he gently cuffed her shoulder before walking away. Nina shook her head as she watched him go. _Boys; no matter what species their all the same. _She walked past the towering buildings and eventually made it back to Sain'ja's place.

Closing the door behind her, Nina took off her mask, walking into her room and placing it on her bed. She would be alone with her thoughts for a couple hours, which suited her just fine. During the past three years, she had much to think about. She began skinning and cooking as she did so. Humanity, morals, life, death, betrayal. These and more filled her thoughts.

_I'll be watching. _That was what her father had told her the time she had a near-death experience. Although, now she wondered if it all might have been a dream, merely an illusion caused by injury and thirst. It had seemed real enough though, and either way she didn't like the thought of it. _If you're watching, then what do you think of me now? Have I hurt you by joining him? _she questioned. In the vision, her father had seemed to know just who was trying to keep her alive, but what would he think about all of this? Befriending the son of the man who killed him. Would he think of her any less?

No. Her father might have been a hardened man of war, but he also had been gentle and compassionate. He wouldn't hate her, even if he didn't approve in the very least of his daughter being in the company of the predators.

Once the meat was set to boil for a while, Nina went back into her room and placed the mask in her lap, looking at her reflection in its scuffed-up yet still mirror-like gaze. Could she even say she was his daughter anymore? She definitely wasn't the same six-year old, little girl who played with binoculars and Barbies.

Everything had felt so certain when she wanted to come with Sain'ja, but so had it when she had returned to Earth with Corin, Nick, and Colton. At times, she still felt she made the right choice, but there was still the edge of doubt that would linger in on occasion. It would test her and force her to ask herself what was right and what was wrong.

_Who are you now? _the voice spoke again in her mind, _Nina or Dto-Raija? Human or Predator?_

In the end, Nina didn't know. Part of her didn't really want to; not ever.

Her hands moved to the eyes of the mask, the beads that strung throughout her hair, the scar on her arm, tracing them with careful fingers. _Sain'ja seems to think you belong here, _she reminded herself, _and Corin didn't try to stop you from leaving. _Was this inevitable then? Definitely at times like this, she wished her father was still alive, or at least Dutch was there with her; they might've just told her what to do and made all of this so much easier.


	2. Chapter 2: Among the Hunters

Adahy, Fox, Makya, Sain'ja, and Nina sat around an open fire in Sain'ja's home. Dusk had already settled upon the sky. Bottles of c'nlip, an intoxicating beverage, were passed around; however, when a bottle came to Nina, she just gave it to the next person. After having a small swig of the liquor Mac and Blain drank, she doubted her abilities to handle whatever strong drink the Yautja had.

"So, overall, the trades went well then?" she asked the four Blooded males after they each explained their voyage to Yautja Prime.

"_Pretty much, only Fox wound up getting into a challenge with someone from the Sharp Fang Clan," _said Adahy.

"_Hey, at least no one died. Besides, he started it, it wasn't my fault."_

"_You were flirting with his lifemate."_

"_How was I supposed to know that?"_

While the two bickered back and forth on the subject, the others watched on, laughing all the while. Finally, Sain'ja butted in and said, _"Alright, alright, how's this; Adahy's right, but Fox was too clueless and naïve to know better, and everyone here might just be a little on the insane side."_ That earned him teasing punch from Fox and another round of laughter.

They soon switched to the topic of hunting grounds and plans for the upcoming seasons. Nina was able to update them on the new game that had been brought here to be hunted while the other four talked about what had been spotted on other worlds. They were especially, feverishly, excited and intrigued about the newest war on the human homeworld of Earth.

It began about a year ago when a group of humans from the far east of the planet succeeded in attacking those on the far west side. In response, those from the west declared war and began a bloody search for those responsible. When Nina had been told of this, she called the ones responsible 'terrorists', and explained what they were. Basically, they seemed to be like Bad-Blooded humans, killing their own kind just for the sake of doing so or due to petty differences in culture, with no honor. Sain'ja took that back; some at least might have the slightest amount to have committed suicide during the first attack and the battles that followed.

He wondered what would happen if the Yautja just sat back and watched whatever chaos ensued on the planet. Even without their help, would the soft meat species eventually just wipe themselves out due to their constant fighting? It would seem so. Maybe it was just the human nature to fight, as it was for the Yautja, and since the humans had no other decent opponents that they knew of or could even reach, they just choose their own.

Either way, the motives for the human war aside, the conflict could draw the Yautja like moths to a flame. Just the thought of another hunt like this made every fiber of Sain'ja's being electrify, as if jolted alive by lighting. He knew it would also have the same effect on his friends…however, Dto-Raija might like otherwise. He looked at her now with interest. Although she had yet to take down a Kiande Amedha, also known as a hard meat or Xenomorph, he still thought he might want to see if she could be brought along on their hunts in different systems. When they would eventually reach Earth and stop there, he wanted to see how she would take it. Would she hunt alongside the clan, or rejoin her species and turn against him? That would truly put her deepest loyalties to the test.

"Speaking of which, when will you all be heading out again?" Nina asked.

Before any one of the four could answer, there was a loud rapping at the front door. Sain'ja got up and opened it and right after a guard rushed in, Combistick in hand. _"You five, gather your weapons and prepare to head out by the gates. Your presence is wanted in battle immediately. Bad-Bloods have been spotted in the northern territories. They have captured two Unblooded females." _ As he quickly left to alert the others chosen, no one hesitated to stand up and get their things. Their rival clan, the Super Predator Clan, had become more and more of a problem other time. As the Jungle Hunter Clan made quick work to rid them of off their land, back to where they were exiled in the first place, the Bad-Bloods began kidnapping Youngbloods and young children to brainwash in their ways and to repopulate after their losses.

The group was ready within minutes; Makya had a whip and retractable glaive hooked to his sides and Plasma caster locked on his shoulder. Fox had a harpoon gun and smart-disc, along with a primitive sword for whenever he fought in close-range combat. Adahy had a nice set of grenades attached to a bandolier, and a pair of katanas. Nina bared her small wristblades and a Combistick which was currently retracted and latched by her waist. Sain'ja had two shurikens on his belt, a Plasma caster, and –naturally- his wristblades as well. He had also began wearing armor around the groin, feeling better to be safe than sorry after the surprised blow Nina had landed when she had kicked him there so many years ago. He knew it wasn't a horrible injury, but it still insanely hurt.

They headed out to meet with the rest of the warriors.

As the four Predators conversed with each other and then some of the rest of their kind, Nina walked over to Kota, an African human male nearing his sixties, who was also joining this fight. "You're coming along? I figured you'd stay with Halian in the medical facility." Halian, the only other human in the clan, had gotten ill due to eating some game that originally had been sick while it was alive. The Yautja that shared the meal were able to deal with it just fine, like any other food. However, he hadn't been able to stomach it.

Kota smirked and chortled, "I can't exactly miss out on this, can I? Besides, he'll be fine, but you'd think by now he'd have adjusted to eating anything." His words held a lot of truth. More than anything, the Yautja ate meat, which included a variety of insects unknown to Earth, so they did as well. Sometimes the meat was eaten raw, and although technically it was checked safe to eat, it still didn't hold much appeal to the humans at first. They got used to it though. In fact, after years of needing more so tear than chew food, some of their teeth had changed to near-fine points.

Someone shouted over the noise of everyone's talking. They were preparing to head out. The group of chosen fighters, about twenty, all activated their cloaking devices on command. Weapons were removed from their positions on belts and sheathes, quick shinks could be heard, caused by sharp blades being extracted. Clicks of regard and eagerness filled the air. Obviously most of them-particularly the youngest- were ardent to get going. Nina grinned over at Kota, although he couldn't see it, and said, "This is where the fun begins."

With an intense amount of stealth, the group went out silently in trios as to not as easily make their presence known to any enemies. Nina left Kota's side to join Sain'ja and Makya as Kota teamed up with Fox and another hunter.

Sain'ja glanced at her and asked in a sibilant whisper, _"Are you ready?"_

She gave a curt nod and answered equally as quiet, "You know it."

When it was their time to depart, the three switched on their bio masks to infrared-vision. They moved with such silence that the leaves and debris on the ground were soundlessly undisturbed. The nocturnal creatures that wandered about the jungle took no notice to the invisible hunters that traveled with ease past them and their dwellings.

As the group drew nearer and nearer to their destination, some of the Yautja began taking to the terrace of trees above. Among them was Adahy. They would scout ahead to see the Bad-Blood's position, numbers, and strengths. Once all was planned, they would also be the ones to make the first strike, signaling for the rest to follow suit.

They saw a glowing fire before anything. Any Bad-Bloods who were meant to guard the area were dealt with quietly. As they were informed on their soon-to-be opponents, Sain'ja uncloaked for a moment. He circled a single finger in the air, and then made a fist. After words, he pointed to each one of them and next separate sections of the area their trio was meant surround. It was a silent way of telling Makya and Nina to prepare to fight and where to go. He recloaked right after.

As Makya went behind a mass of bushes, and Sain'ja took cover behind a tree trunk, Nina moved into her given position where she had a clear view of what was going on; right by a small nook of boulders adorned with ferns and moss.

A Bad-Blood had grabbed and attempted to undress one of the Unblooded females, whose hands were bound. She growled at him angrily as she struggled to get away, and had she been old and strong enough to do so, she would've killed him with her bare hands. However, she was barely in her teens in the Yautja lifespan. The Bad-Blood raised a hand to slap her, when an expert shot from a Fireliner ended his existence then and there.

A roar was heard over the once peaceful sounds of the night, and then the battle began.


	3. Chapter 3: Soaked in Blood

There are moments in life that are so thrilling, so deadly and at the same time breathtaking, all rationality is lost to much more instinctual emotions and thoughts. As Nina rushed right into the thick of the fight with the others, uncloaking and activating her wristblades, this immediately became one of those moments. The battle was a blur; a mix of neon green blood, the burning glow of the fire, and the ever pitch-black midnight surrounded the fray. Those nearest released the females from their bonds and protected them from their gruesome enemies, while the rest of their comrades ensued in the heat of combat, focusing on one or two Bad-Bloods at a time.

It would have been easier for the Jungle Hunter Clan, _if _the Super Predators had any real sense of honor. However, rather than challenging them in the purely deemed arts of melee and hand-to-hand combat, quite a few resorted to their disgusting ways of just attempting to blast through their opponents, even though they were bigger and tougher. This was when numbers especially came in handy.

No sooner had she drawn out her weapons, a Bad-Blood who was going on eight feet in height loomed over her, bearing a wicked looking maul. One mistake and she could wind up being sliced in half with ease, her body cleaved right in two by the blade. _Wait for the right moment!_ she ordered herself as she glared up at her adversary. The Bad-Blood let out a deep snarl as he swung for her side in one, fluid motion, a great amount of force behind it.

_Now!_

Her knees already bent, Nina quickly tucked and rolled through the brute's legs, landing in a crouch before quickly turning and thrusting a pair of blades at his back. Expecting a move like this, he moved slightly so the blow would instead scrape his armor, then he launched a fierce punch at her chest, knocking Nina off of her feet and landing on her butt a couple feet away.

Strength and force; those were his biggest strongpoints. Nina knew this well, she had seen it often enough in fights like this. The real issue then became how she could turn those to her advantage.

He lunged for her, twisting the maul back so it could better be used for a stabbing and gutting weapon. The armor covering her gauntlets had seen much use, and it was about to see a little more. She raised one arm in an upward swing, the blade digging about half an inch into the gauntlet. The Bad-Blood was on top of her and swiped at her face with his claws in fury.

He didn't even get close. With the other pair of wristblades, Nina chopped off his incoming hand, allowing the loose limb the flop on top of her and then roll to the earth. As the Super Predator roared from the sudden, sheer pain, she brought her legs up to her chest and kicked him off of her. She swung her left foot around as she turned to stand, jarring the Predator upside the head.

The few seconds it took for him to get out of his daze was all she needed. Time was yet another valuable asset in battle. Nina spun around once she righted herself and drove her wristblades sideways, slicing open the Bad-Blood's throat, silencing him for good, however not enough to separate his head from his corpse.

Quickly examining her surroundings, she saw two Super Predators advancing on one of the youngest of the Blooded Yautja. Nina cursed under her breath upon noticing that one wielded a Plasma Scythe; a weapon so powerful it was ruled illegitimate for hunts and instead meant to be used only by the Vanguards. Retracting her wristblades, she took out her Combistick, withdrew it to its full length, and barbarously attacked with a cry of defiance and anger. The sound joined in with the others, which formed a harmony of shots, clangs, shinks, and roars.

Paying little attention to where his little ally was at the moment, knowing she was capable of handling herself, Sain'ja vigorously clashed wristblades with his own opponent. Both of his shurikens were already gone, currently lodged into the skull and lung of two of the dishonorable insects that had used Plasma cannons at the very first of the fight. To shot prey that was barely worth the trouble or got in the way, or to fire at a pathetic excuse for a warrior that simply retreated from a fight rather than die honorably was one thing, but to defy a direct challenge with such disgrace- it was sickening.

As they released one another from their locked weapons, the duel soon became a struggle of endurance and might. Each grabbed the other by the arms, both trying to wrestle the other and push them back, weakening them as well.

The Super Predator slammed his masked forehead downward in a head-butt, clashing it into Sain'ja's. Sain'ja tightened his hold, drawing blood. His enemy trilled with harsh laughter, _"Give up yet, __**boy? **__You're looking a little rough already. What, you can't handle fighting amongst grown men?"_

"_Funny, I was just about to ask the same to you," _he responded. He swiftly let go and encircled his arms around the Bad-Blood's neck, pulling him down to a much more preferred height. Rapidly, he kneed him in the chest, refusing to quit until he was able to tell the vile parasite had grown short of breath. Sain'ja lashed him across the face after letting go, knocking away the Bad-Blood's mask and revealing the changed, more mutated face underneath. Soon after, he drilled his wristblades through his opponent's brain.

Adahy's duty was simple in this fight; he waited up above, tracking any cowards that fled, which more often than not, they did. He noticed a group of three running away just then, retreating into what they believed to be the safe haven of the jungle. Yanking a fist-sized orb off his bandolier and pressing down of the button, he tossed the plasma mine just ahead of them. In seconds after detonation, their flesh was vaporized, leaving only skeletons and sets of body armor. Any trophies he collected would often be joint-trophies, shared with whomever else that had fought against these worms, but somebody had to take care of the ones that tried to escape without suffering the consequences. He just hoped next time it would be someone else's job.

The corpse of the Super Predator collapsed forward, a hole pierced right through his chest and out the back close to the spine; the Plasma Scythe fell from his grasp. Nina stood solid, bloodied Combistick fastened in both hands, wearing her own blood along with the Bad-Bloods'. The Yautja near her gave a nod of thanks for the back-up- his foe fallen at his feet as well- which she returned before drawing her attention to the other rivals that had begun to encompass them. The two got back-to-back.

From basic training, the two knew what to do in paired matches. It was not a fighting method many were interested in, as most chose a "lone-wolf" hunting style. However, in times like this, it did have its advantages if you bothered to remember them.

First, one Bad-Blood rushed toward the pair ahead of the others. Planting her fists near her sides and pulling her elbows back, the Yautja latched his own arms around hers and bent forward slightly, balancing her back on his, she kept tight and kicked both legs out. The impact of the blow on the Super Predator's unguarded stomach sent him staggering back, gripping one arm around his waist.

The pair unlatched as three Bad-Bloods circled them, both sides looking for the right moment to strike. Two of them soon became the attention of her comrade.

"_Tell me, Ooman wretch, have you ever wondered what it feels like to be slowly gutted alive?" _sneered the last one at Nina as he charged toward her. He wielded two cruel twin swords, twisting them in his grasp. They weren't the most sophisticated weapons, but they still could cause a great deal of damage, especially with the metals they were crafted from.

"Well, with your sloppy, amateur fighting style, I guess I'll never find out."

It doesn't take much to make a Predator angry; that's one of the first basic lessons a person can learn when being near them. And Nina had just tred upon one of the most valued things they take pride in. She knew well enough that in she enraged him, she could unbalance him. _Or get myself killed in the process, _she thought, gritting her teeth as the Bad-Blood smashed his pair of swords downward, with her blocking the brutal strike by holding her Combistick almost horizontally and trying to push him back.

Swinging one foot around, the Bad-Blood tripped Nina and caused her to fall backwards, then drove on of the swords down to the center of her abdomen. She attempted to roll out of the way, but the blade sliced a wide gash on part of her side and back, and then stuck into the earth, spurring a small amount of soil. She gnashed her teeth together as the wound caught open air and dust, burning madly. Blood poured freely from it, like crimson paint that was spread too heavily by a toddler's messy hands, and flows off of a tan canvas.

As he tried to remove his sword, which snuck far into the ground by his had anger-driven force, he glowered at the human female with ever growing avarice. The Bad-Blood had heard the stories; this female was nearly on every one of the missions to fight against his own clan, and had become somewhat legendary for it. He had to admit, she was lasting far longer than most of her pathetic kind would, but that still wouldn't change that facts that she was a _Pyode Amedha,_ asoft meat, and she had dared to insult him. Therefore, she would die, and she would suffer the consequences she deserved.

That is what _should _happen when mere prey begin to think they can rise up and fight the Yautja as equals, but no. Rather instead the other foolish clans of his race actually thought that if prey bested one of them in combat, or showed an act of mercy- how he hated that term-when they had the upper-hand, than they were to be treated the same. How could the rest of his race even claim the title of hunters if they used weak tactics? To best an opponent, one must find any method to defeat them and have no regret or feelings of pity if said quarry becomes injured or unarmed during the hunt. It is their own fault if they can't even handle themselves.

He was more than willing to teach this lesson to the human female, especially since it would be the last thing she would know of before entering the _u'sl-kwe, _the final rest. As he managed to yank his sword out of the ground, he watched with overruling, sadistic pleasure as she scrabbled back on her feet, blood raining down her right side and leg, but had a resilient stature that stated she was not ready to give up anytime soon.

Nina breathed soft, even breathes, her feet planted steadily to the ground, keeping track of her opponent's motions. Instinct was beginning to kick in, preparing her for quicker, more random moves to dodge and attack. She spun the Combistick up above her head, then suddenly shot it forward at the Bad-Blood's chest. He fended it off with a quick parry with one blade and used the other in attempt to decapitate her.

She locked her weapons with the first sword, rapidly bringing it downward, pointed at the dirt, as she brought the other side of the Combistick up close to her face and blocked the other blade. The Super Predator kicked her and sent her sprawling on the earth. Her Combistick fell out of her grasp a couple feet away. Nina sat there, trying to catch her breath and regain composure as he advanced towards her, looming above her.

He looked down at his sure kill as she tried to stand again. Her arms shook slightly as she began to push herself back up. She gasped slightly and cringed at the pain in the side her efforts were causing. She seemed too weak to save herself now.

He trilled at the human, confident in his victory. After sheathing one sword, he picked her up by the throat. She squirmed in his grasp some, her eyes squeezed shut. _"You will make a prize trophy in my collection," _he mocked as he brought his other sword to her face, tracing the flat side of it harmlessly across one of her cheeks.

Her eyes flew open. In one swift blow, Nina activated a pair of wristblades and slammed them through the Bad-Blood's chest, up to where her fist collided with his mottled skin. In shock at her sudden strength and his instant pain, the Bad-Blood dropped his weapon and spat out a bit of blood, which landed on her forehead.

"Not today," Nina said darkly and impassively, glaring at him in disgust.

She would never win an Oscar in for her acting abilities, but they worked just fine in times like this. She pulled off the defenseless, unable to resist, feeble girl gambit without a hitch.

She was released from his grasp and landed on her feet as the Super Predator fell dead. Nina looked around. The battle was almost over alright. The Super Predators had gone to one of their last resorts.

A mass of Plasma Cannons were aimed at her and most the others in the Jungle Hunter Clan. The majority had been corralled to the center of the area while the Super Predator Clan began to surround them. Others would were strayed away were shoved to the center. The cannons made quiet, metallic noises as they switched to full power, locking on to their chosen targets.

Not one Bad-Blood could make a single shot in time. A long, single whistle was made; an order to drop down now. Everyone who knew what it meant complied. Up high, given their own instructions, the rest of the group fired their own guns. Spears and wristblades fired from gauntlets zoomed overhead. Within moments, all was still and silent again, then the air erupted with roars of victory.

As naturally as ever, the Predators began checking the dead and injured-there had only been two casualties- and then collecting their trophies. Nina wasn't really fond of it all, content with just walking away and focusing on the next important matter, but after her first few fights it became expected of her. After taking out her medicomp and patching up the more serious wound at her side, she went over to the three corpses of the Bad-Blood's she fought.

She bent over the nearest one and tilted her head. Most of the others would take the skull, however they could easily just rip it out. She, on the other hand, needed to use her dagger to deeply cut through flesh, which she pulled free from her waist.

Sain'ja already had his trophies. He stood by one of the Jungle Hunter Clan Adjudicators. The pair was watching Nina.

"_I feel she is ready. She fought alongside us for a long while and hasn't spoken out against hunting her species. I believe we should make her one of us completely," _Sain'ja, not for the first time, implored.

"_True, she is skillful and loyal, but how long do you think it will last, Sain'ja? We don't need her rebelling against us in the end. There have already been cases where Ooman Apprentices have acted against us once they are faced with the choice of their own kind or the new ways they have become accustomed to."_

"_Then this would be the ultimate trial for her. I swear to Paya, I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything foolish."_

"_And what if she does? Will you be able to fight her, and is so, end her?"_

He hesitated a second before replying, _"Yes, sir. I will do whatever needs to be done."_

The Adjudicator examined him up and down, _"I best hope so. You've allowed yourself to grow attached to Dto-Raija as an ally. She's become a sort of bad influence on you, softening your heart some." _ He placed a hand firmly on Sain'ja's shoulder, _"Just be prepared for anything on the journey. Best prepare her as well." _He nodded in Nina's direction before going to check on the now free Unblooded females.

Nina walked over to him, a set of mandibles and claws now grouped together by a string, hanging from her left side. Her weapons were retracted and put back into place. "Talk about a rush, huh?" she asked. She looked at him for second. He only half way seemed to be paying attention. "Is everything ok?"

He nodded, _"Yeah." _The two began following the others back to the settlement. Both recloaked. _"I'm just thinking about all the training we'll have to go through in the next month."_

"Wait…we?"


	4. Chapter 4:In the Kehrite

Eat. Sleep. Breathe. Train. Fight. Study. There was no time in her recent schedule for anything that didn't involve these six things. It felt like getting ready for her military school's exams all over again, only about twenty times more intense. If Sain'ja wasn't the one mentoring her each step of the way, and the fact that she was never one to back out very easily, Nina would have more than likely just rolled over and shouted to the sky, 'I give up'!

Before she would be allowed to go on any real hunts on other worlds with the other Yautja, she needed to take the _Kiande Amedha_ _Chiva_, the Hard Meat Trial. Hard Meats, referred to as Xenomorphs by most humans, were endoparasitiods who have large parasites called Facehuggers that latch on to a host and insert an embryo into the host's body. The host is kept alive during the process, the Facehugger supplying the needed oxygen through a proboscis while keeping them unconscious. Sometime after the host awakens, the Facehugger dies and a Chestburster is born, ripping its way through flesh to tear out of the host. The host is, of course, killed instantly. Soon, the Chestburster rapidly reaches adulthood, becoming a Xenomorph in a dramatically short amount of time. They have a skeletal, biomechanical appearance and are usually dark shades of black, blue, and bronze. Rather than having a tongue, the Hard Meats have a small, silver looking inner mouth that can pierce even through a Predator's helmet. Their entire bodies might as well be registered as lethal weapons; spiked tails, razor sharp fangs and claws, acid blood.

Nina wouldn't be alone in this; there would be two others taking the trial with her. The trial was traditionally taken in groups of threes, but after each of them had claimed their first Hard Meat kill, they would contact the Mothership as soon as possible for their next challenge; to kill the Xenomorph Queen and collect the Royal egg- which would contain the Facehugger that would birth the next Queen- for future hunts. The Queen was such a challenge, groups of Yautja were sent to fight her as a whole. In hives where the Queen was still fairly young and healthy, she would be merely subdued and placed in hibernation instead.

One month was all she had until then, and she needed to be as prepared as can be. The Yautja didn't think highly of any form of weakness. They wouldn't stay to the code of "no man left behind" as her human comrades might. If she fell behind or become too injured, Nina knew she would be left alone to face whatever horrors came to bring forth her death until the last of the Kiande Amedha were finished. Even then, she might be killed by her allies for her failure.

And so, failure was _not _an option.

"_Are you sure about this? You'll have your mask, so it's not really necessary,"_ said Sain'ja. The two stood inside of the clan's _kehrites_, training halls. Each held a basic, training staff in their hands.

"I'm sure. If those things like hiding in the darkness, then I can't rely on my eyes alone," replied Nina as she finished fastening a makeshift blindfold around her eyes. She also wore weights around her shoulders to prepare her for when she would receive a plasma caster. "There's no telling where they'll come from either."

"_Alright," _he said with a sigh, _"but don't yell at me when you can barely feel your arms and legs in the morning."_

Nina smirked and braced herself, "Don't hold back." She heard a quick, sudden _swoop_ and all too late lifted her staff to block where she thought the attack was coming from. Sain'ja's staff slammed against her stomach enough to send her staggering back by a few yards and make her wrap one arm around her abdomen in reaction.

"_I won't."_

It wasn't so much practice as it was a severe beating. By the time her ears registered the sound, Nina would feel the impact of the strike half a second later. Whenever Sain'ja faked an attack in one direction and then struck somewhere else, it really threw her off. After about thirty minutes of this, Sain'ja launched a kick that sent her sprawling to the floor and began trilling loudly, finding this very entertaining.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Nina said as she finally removed her blindfold and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light.

"_Sorry, but that was just plain sad," _he said once he caught his breath.

"Again?"

He shook his head, _"Not today. I think you've had enough of getting your butt handed to you,"_ he trilled again, _"Let's practice something else for now." _He reached down a hand, lifted Nina up onto her feet, then returned his staff to a rack on the wall before leading her over to a group of thin mats. Although gymnastics were definitely not one of a Yautja's strongpoints, it helped to throw in a spinning kick or flip in the air during some fights occasionally. Dto-Raija's small frame, however, should be able to handle the flexible exertions required to make such moves. _"How about a new trick? You'll run towards me and place one foot in my hands, then I'll launch you upward and as you propel yourself down, you spin and thrust your staff forward."_

"Right, no problem. Piece of cake," she muttered under her breath as she stepped back. Sain'ja bent down and cupped his hands low to the ground. Once she felt she was far enough away to pick up enough speed, Nina took off at a mad dash towards him, gripping the staff in one hand and her arms pumping back and forth in rhythm to her movements. 

She placed one foot in Sain'ja's massive grip and he, as good as his word, sends her flying upward. She hadn't been expecting the amount of force behind his push, and spent part of her time in the air is shock. Feeling her decent, she rapidly spun around once in the air, bending her knees is preparation for the landing and holding the staff tightly in both hands. She targeted a nearby dummy.

_Rii-ip! _Stuffing came out of the dummy from where the strike punctured.The staff tore right through it and out the other side as Nina slammed it through the chest, landing with her legs bent before it and gripping the staff like a vice upon landing. It was rough, but she hadn't fallen flat on her face, so that was an accomplishment.

"_Pretty good," _Sain'ja shrugged as he strode over to where she stood. _"Your stance at the end needs a little work though." _He gently rubbed one hand across her hand, purposely messing up her hair at the top. As she tried to smooth it back, he took her staff and set it aside. _"Let's have you try a couple more flips before heading back home."_

Unbeknownst to either of them, the Fox, Adahy, and Makya watched from the entrance to the _kehrite,_ all three fully cloaked and just peering through the edge of the doors. They were more than interested on seeing how far Dto-Raija would come along. They even considered betting on her survival during the trial from time to time.

"_Shouldn't you three be honing your __**own**__ skills before the time for the journey arrives?" _whispered a voice as someone tapped Adahy's shoulder gently. The turned around and jumped a little when they saw one of the Elders and Clan Leaders, Adahy's great-grandfather, standing directly behind them with a smug look on his face.

The trio immediately stood and bowed before him in respect, uncloaking as they stood away from the doors. _"Yes, sir. Our deepest apologies. We were just curious of how our Ooman companion was faring during training," _Fox managed to quirk up, his voice rushed.

With a slight chuckle, the Elder sent Fox and Makya away down farther to another _kehrite_, but requested Adahy's company in a friendly sparring match. He head his grandson's friends snicker a bit as they left, knowing 'friendly sparring match' meant Adahy was in a little trouble. The Elder figured he might as well show him a small lesson in snooping around. He didn't do the same for the other two because they weren't his students or descendants, but no matter. They wouldn't find it too funny when he mentioned this to their training masters.

As Adahy began to enter a third nearby _kehrite, _his head slightly ducked down in submission to what was coming, the Elder shut the doors silently and followed. Although he stayed true to his own rule on spying, he couldn't help but curiously wonder about the human female that was in their company as well.

It wasn't so much of a shock to him when she returned to the settlement with Sain'ja. Within the final two weeks before being sent back to the human planet- Earth, she had called it- he had noticed very slightly an ever changing pattern within her. She was very much able to adjust and befriend the other Yautja, making even some of those who were racist reconsider their thoughts and feelings.

She had earned the near sympathy from the females of the clan, looking at them in awe and admiration from the facts that they were considered forces not to be reckoned with by the opposite gender and were highly respected as fighters. It was true; any attempt at harming a Yautja female- especially one who had fully matured- usually resulted in the male's utter death. It was practically made a silent rule to never anger a woman. How women were seen in human society…that remained a mystery. Probably because Kota and Halian didn't want to mention it in fear of being throttled and Dto-Raija didn't speak of it due to embarrassment. After many years of hunting humans and seeing their behaviors though, it was clear to the Elder that the soft meat males were usually dominant in strength, and sometimes arrogant about it.

The two weeks came and passed, and still Dto-Raija continued to pass off his offer on her staying. However, a look in her eyes hinted of being torn between the two choices. When she did leave, she said her goodbyes as with an impassive expression, but when she bordered the ship, he couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a small amount of sadness on her face. She hadn't looked back. She didn't say anything else. She had just walked off, fists clenched and her eyes kept on the other humans that had lived. They themselves were more than eager to go home, despite whatever companionships they might have made here.

A month passed, then another. Life went back to normal for the Jungle Hunter Clan. Well, almost normal save the activity of their rivals increased some. Adahy, Sain'ja, and the other two were practicing with a lustful passion as their own _Kiande Amedha Chivas_ neared- sooner than planned actually because of their skill shown against the Bad-Bloods. It was also decided they would go as a group of four since they seemed to battle well as a team. With that settled, the Elders own thoughts revolved sometimes to the human girl and, more specifically, a unique skill she claimed to have inherited from her passed father.

A retired hunter for the most part, set in the comforts he had placed himself in due to climbing up in rank, the Elder had plenty of time to dwell on it after everything was resolved. There wasn't much information of the human species about the girl's ability, save for it was a rare, almost spiritual trait. Members of their species that had it usually came from cultures that were less civilized- by soft meat standards- and that had practically bonded with the natural world around them. Dto-Raija would prove an even better ally then if she was telling the truth, and what they might be able to learn about this trait through her might also assist the Yautja on other hunts for humans. However, to be of any help, she needed to be observed. To get that to happen, she would need to come back, and only willingly at that; they couldn't harm Dto-Raija due to being given near immunity. They couldn't force her either or she wouldn't have anything to do with them save to fight her way to the jungles in escape.

The Elder first spoke with the Yautja Stalker that had had the order to bring the adolescent humans to this planet in the beginning. He needed to know as much about the girl as possible in order to find some way to convince her to return. The Stalker had claimed he had first taken notice of her during a human practice course, and that she had also noticed him for a brief moment before falling off of a wall that she had been climbing. She had gotten up almost as quickly as she landed and began the ascent again.

The Elder noted her traits; Determination, stubbornness, will power.

The Stalker explained how he watched her and another human male fight, how she had left to be on her own and tolerate what could have been pretty bad injuries. Then he said he had watched her sit in some human resting chamber, practically stewing in her anger and fiddling with a necklace, which only could have been the jewelry of her father's.

Loner, proud of her predecessors.

He further described her capture. He had caught both a male and female and hid their unconscious forms from view as he spotted her peer through a glass window and get down from her resting place on a double bed. If she heard the noise from his stun cannon, others might have too. The Stalker had been a little caught off guard when he saw he leave only to head toward his direction from another part of the structure.

Brave, curious.

He had waited, just enough for her to come into view. When she had, he aimed his actual plasma caster at her, right on her forehead, to try to scare Dto-Raija. The human female had looked up, still gripping her light stick tightly and saw him. What was most shocking of all; she didn't run, or cry, or scream, or beg. She had stared at him with a type of venom only those who were ready to die could give off. She too, had fallen from a stun shot in the end.

Strong-minded, valiant, unafraid of death.

The last trait had almost unnerved the Elder, who had grown to know enough about human ways to understand they never normally gave up life easily, clinging to it with every ounce of strength in possession unless it was for some righteous sacrifice in their eyes. For her, of all humans, to just stand solid and take a shot…it was nearly unthinkable.

But then again, humans also took their own lives at times. The Elder knew that would never be the case for Dto-Raija. Still, after Sain'ja's full report on his meeting and befriending her, including how the God of Death had almost claimed her, with wounds her fiery spirit could've at least tried to brush off…

Maybe she was unafraid of death, because life had graced her with grief… It had left barely anything for her to hold on to. Although she was strong emotionally, she was still undeniably human, and humans could often be very affectionate and sentimental beings once they found someone whose life has intertwined with theirs in a mutually positive manner. How many of the ones she cared for had died and left her? How many lives had slipped through her begging grasp, enough lives for a sense of pointlessness and eternal mourning to overcome her? He didn't know.

Eventually, after learning more about Dto-Raija from each point of view of the Yautja that knew her the best over the short period of time, he had called Sain'ja to speak with him alone. His orders to him were elegantly simple and the young warrior was willing to follow them; visit Earth when he had free time on his hands, record the human female's progress and lifestyle, and report back to him.

It had taken a while, but the Elder had found out about her struggle to join in among the ranks of some of the higher human warriors due to her gender. This, added to the information they already knew about her personality, was enough to suffice, enough to hopefully talk her into leaving her world for theirs. They bid their time, waiting for the right moment when her morale of succeeding in her plans greatly wavered, and then Sain'ja was once more sent to Earth, only that time, for the task of retrieving her.

What could they learn from the female about her kind? If she taught them anything, would it merely fall on deaf ears? The Elder would be vigilant of her behaviors, habits, and reactions.

He smirked when, for a second, this might all wind up being for nothing. After all, Dto-Raija was no _ordinary_ human.

Night had fallen. The planet's moon that was so close to the atmosphere lit up the darkened sky brilliantly. However, that was not the light that stirred Sain'ja during his sleep. He blinked his eyes open and saw a dim light coming from the door and hallway. _She's still up? _Sain'ja thought as he pushed himself off of his bed and headed to the parlor of his home. After hours of training and a quick meal, he had gone to bed and left Dto-Raija to study some more on her future prey for the trial.

That night's fire still glowed brightly, warm and welcoming, in the pit, the technology that allowed it to burn for so long having not been switched off yet. He found her passed out, documents spread across the floor near her, and a datapad still clutched in her hands. Her breathing was soft and shallow. She had fallen asleep in the middle of studying.

He shook his head, but decided against disturbing her slumber. She had trained hard today, more than likely to try to make up for her awful attempt at fighting without her sight. He put out the fire and tossed a fur over her, then went right back to bed. Best to get some rest.

They would continue training tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

The settlement was bustling with activity, nearly everyone busy with packing, or perfecting, or bartering goods at the last minute. In what seemed like such a short time, the month had come and gone. However, not a moment was wasted. Time was a valuable tool, never to be tossed away carelessly, but rather sharpened and mastered through patience, speed, and a clear mind.

Nina sat in her room, rummaging through the pair of bags she had brought from Earth with her during her hasty packing, her newly made, cleanly polished mask resting beside her. Before taking the trial, it was tradition for a Yautja to craft their own mask instead of using the ones passed down to practice with. Even Sain'ja's mask now had three diagonal streaks across the left side of the visor to make it appear to have been slashed by some animal with remarkable claws. Nina's own was narrower- better suited for her human face- and very simplistic like the one she wore before. If she survived this though, she intended to improve the design. Inside, she had engraved a small design to the side that was barely noticeable even if someone decided to examine the mask; the initials of her human name, a reminder to herself of her other half.

In her first, larger bag, her dark green duffel- military issued, were mainly items she wouldn't need any more, not here; a few of her old clothes, a pair of tennis shoes and some boots, essentials to bathe and groom herself with. She only pulled her hair brush out of these. Searching further, she found some of the medals she had earned as a cadet. Although Sain'ja didn't really understand the concept at first, Nina had been more than happy to still show them off a time or two. However, these wouldn't get her anywhere where she was going.

She checked her second bag. It could practically be referred to as a sack really, a dull tannish brown and with a rough fabric, but it held her most valuable of items. She already had her dog tag securely fastened around her neck, but some things were just too good to be left behind. First and foremost, neatly held together by a rubber band, was a small collection of photographs.

…Maybe it wouldn't hurt to waste a _little _time…

These few images told her story, even though she would probably be the only one she'd share it with anymore. Nina didn't believe the Yautja's were ones for reminiscing.

The first one she carefully drew out nearly forced her to draw a deep breath in; in it she was only a baby, barely any hair on her head yet, sitting in a high chair on the porch of her old home, apparently bashing a teething toy in front of her. Both of her parents sat side by side on the wooden porch swing, smiling and in each other's arms. Nina quickly shuffled the photo behind the rest.

Another maddening memory; this one of her as a three year old toddling in the snow in her backyard. Mac, Blain, and Hawkins had visited her father for Christmas that year, and she had barely been old enough to remember it. More than likely they had come to help console him and give them some company after her mother's passing. In the image, her father was faking a scowl and rolling his eyes upward as he was pelted with snowballs by Hawkins.

There was a couple more of just her and Dutch, posed during practices, one of her sitting in a boat, during a fishing trip.

The photos skipped past her first few teenage years, those days discarded and forgotten by everyone but the people involved in what occurred during that brief time.

The next image was of herself, Nick, Colton, and Corin. Since their disappearance had caused them to miss the last few days of school and nearly half of the summer, their families and some of the trainers had welcomed them back and treated the four to a small cookout. This was, of course, after a few weeks of interrogation and closure.

Following this was another Christmas picture. Nick had invited Nina and Corin to his family's annual trip to a ski resort in Indiana. The three sat in their cold weather gear, huddled up beside a fireplace in the lodge. Melting snowflakes covered their outfits and flushed from the frost faces. Upon returning to Earth, Nina had allowed herself to grow closer and closer to people again. Surprisingly enough, she didn't regret it.

There were quite a few images like this one; spending the weekends at some of the museums and shops near the academy, celebrating birthdays and holidays together, rooting for one another at sports and other events.

Here was one during the last year of her time as a cadet, taken at the military ball. It had taken a lot of convincing, but finally Nina had agreed to go with Corin to it. Having nothing formal to wear, she had borrowed one of his older sister's dresses; a soft navy blue thing that was a little snug around the waist and flowed gracefully to the floor from then on, covered in sparkling silver glitter.

"The next thing we'll know, you'll be talking about the latest boy bands and the gossip in fashion magazines," Colton had chided her teasingly upon seeing her and Corin enter the gym that night. She could still hear him mildly tssking at her in mock disappointment, "Really Nina, we thought you were better than this. You've resorted yourself to actually acting like a girl,"

Shaking her head, Nina put the photos away, hidden in the very bottom of her duffel. She did the same for the majority of the items in the sack. In the end, only a handful of fangs and small bones taken as trophies were left. She attached her mask to her face and adjusted it to normal vision after strapping the sack to her belt. Her weapons and supplies were ready.

When she heard Sain'ja call for her, she knew it was time to go. She got up from the bed and strode out the door without looking back. She avoided the blank gaze of human skulls and skins-especially considering one of them might've belonged to Mike- that she was forced to pass and followed Sain'ja out of the building.

Most of the other Yautja heading out were already by the ship, waiting patiently to depart. Unblooded children played and wrestled nearby, obviously hanging around in order to see the ship take off. Goodbyes weren't ever really said unless the people saying them were closely bonded to one another or a hunter truly believed they wouldn't be returning.

Once everyone who was leaving had arrived, Sain'ja left to join the other Elites. Nina got with a group of newly Blooded warriors and a few Youngbloods. They would meet up again once inside. The Adjudicators watched on as everyone lined up in two rows facing one another on either side of the boarding ramp, got down on one knee, opposite fist to the ground, and bowed in respect.

All was silent as first some of the Adjudicators boarded the ship, followed by a couple of the Clan Leaders, training masters, Elites, and so on down the ranks. Nina was among the last on and heard the _whoosh_ of now trapped air as the door sealed shut behind her.

Unlike most of the other clans who were vastly known for their skill and honor, and therefore had the ability to get the newest models of ships and equipment, most in the Jungle Hunter Clan much more preferred the classic and traditional styles. The walls of the ship seemed to glow a bright amber color, illuminating the intricate carvings and hieroglyphs set in them. The door frames were wide and arched at the top, leading to several pathways throughout the ship, practically creating a maze. A warm fog from below nearly came up to her waist, making any chance of actually seeing the floor close zero.

Nina felt a large hand rub gently against her shoulder blades and looked back to spot Sain'ja. Had he been waiting for her the whole time? The ship rumbled slightly as it took off and Nina was glad he was helping support her. She had almost forgotten the ship's rough and shaky movements as it ascended or descended from the last time she was on one. Soon enough, the ride became smoother.

"Thanks," she said quietly. He nodded in turn.

Sain'ja led her through the winding passages of the ship. It was large enough to carry at least somewhere around one to two hundred passengers, but miraculously required very few crew members. It was leveled off by decks; Clan Leaders and over important figures in society resided in individual quarters at the top, those who couldn't participate in the hunt or were least honorable were located on the bottom deck, where public baths and such were. Having gained enough prestige, and being both female and human, Nina would stay with Sain'ja and some of the other succeeding warriors on the middle decks, where the quarters would fit up to six Yautja. That, at least, was a relief; she didn't exactly relish the thought of stripping down in front of anyone, whether or not they were a different species.

Sain'ja left her in their quarters after pointing out which bunk they'd be sharing and told her he'd be back soon, stating he needed to speak with some of the other Elites. They wouldn't be stopping on the world where the Rite of Passage would take place just yet. First they would head to Yautja Prime to trade for supplies they might need and pick up any extra passengers.

Now alone, Nina took this time to examine her new surroundings. When she and the others had returned to Earth, they had shared a room similar to this, but on a much smaller vessel. On the three walls opposing one with the entrance, one double bunk was built securely into the wall, a ladder of sorts carved beside them. There were two doors leading in opposite directions on the far end of the room. One led to a small chamber where weapons and trophies could be fastened and with enough room maybe a pair of people could spar. She took her Combistick off of her belt and placed it on one of the wall hangers.

The second door led to the wash room. A large tub-it might as well have been classified as a deep, small pool- that smelled of strong chemicals was dug into the floor in the center of the room. There was a drain and some piping set in the farthest corner that worked as a shower. A few shelves lined the walls, with towels and bottles of various oils and cleansers on top of them.

She nearly groaned. Privacy never seemed to be a well enough used word in the Yautja dictionary. All she could do now was hope there was another girl staying in these quarters so at least it wouldn't be as embarrassing and awkward. Sure, humans had bathed in groups over the years- in the army, in the times back in Ancient Greece, at some carpenter centers- but Nina had to admit, it didn't settle at all right with her. On the bright side, maybe her roommates wouldn't bring it up.

Her exploration ended and those worries pushed aside for another time, she climbed up onto her bunk, required to take longer strides up the ladder due to the Yautja sized gaps in between the spaces. The bunk was harder than the one back in Sain'ja's home, but still pretty nice. She laid back and stared at the ceiling, then the door, then back again.

Her eyes began to shut as the ship started to rock her into oblivion. The warm air seemed to have a relaxing, therapeutic effect. Maybe it would be wise to rest for a little bit…

"_Uncle Dutch? Dutch? You home?" A thirteen year-old Nina asked to the wind as she opened the door to their house. It was just as she'd left it on her way to school that morning; somewhat cluttered, but homey. Only when coming off the bus and seeing it that afternoon, only a sense of finality and dread filled her heart. She had known, even then, her feelings like this were never wrong._

_As expected, there was no answer. She explored the house, just to be sure; the garage, the bedrooms, the basement, and finally the kitchen. Typically, when Dutch was out, he'd leave a note on the fridge. Sometimes there'd be a short list of chores or exercises for her. This time, however, there was a brochure of the Washington DC Military Academy and a letter, not to her, but to some instructor, about her recommendation to the academy. For a moment, she stood there, stunned, and then opened the brochure. A small piece of paper fell out of it. There was Dutch's handwriting, clear as day._

_TO DO LIST:_

_-Read the brochure_

_-Eat dinner_

_-Pack up (I've got a duffel set out for you on your bed)_

_-Get the debit card and any other cash left behind_

_-Take the subways to DC_

_-Head to the Washington Monument (Be there by 18:30 and be careful. A friend will be waiting for you)_

_There was one other thing written on the list. "Good luck." _

_Good luck? It didn't take a genius to know that Dutch had left her and wanted her to leave this place for some academy that had never been discussed before, and all he had to say was "Good luck?" _

_She began to take deep, heavy breathes. She was on her own. Alone. Again! Tears threatened to pour from her eyes at any second. The paper crumpled in her grasp as she bit the inside of her lip enough for it to bleed._

_Slamming the papers down on the kitchen counter, Nina stormed off into the living room and threw herself down on the couch, sobbing. How could he do this? Why would he do this? It wasn't right. Worst of all, it wasn't like Dutch and she knew it, so she also knew it had to be because of something important, maybe to both of their safeties._

_She waited one full hour, just in case he might still come back, but nothing._

_**No more tears, **__she thought, pushing herself up, __**you're a fighter. Get up and follow orders. **__ That was the moment she truly lost her ability and drive to feel; the moment she refused herself to care for other people and let them into her life._

_Sniffling, she got up and did as told. First she skimmed and pocketed the brochure while a bowl of canned raviolis cooked in the microwave. She would have to read it more thoroughly later, perhaps on the subway trip. She ate that food along with some leftover coleslaw, not like she had much of an appetite for anything anyway though._

_When packing, she didn't grab much in the way of clothes, knowing she'd be handed a uniform almost as soon as she walked in. She just stuffed a jacket, some T-shirts, a few pairs of pants and shorts, and then underwear into the duffle with little concern for them getting wrinkled or not. There was a hat from Hard Rock Cafe she loved to wear, but it wasn't a necessity and would probably only take up room. Besides, what good would it be if she wasn't going to go out anywhere?_

_Two sets of pajamas, a box of hair ties, another pair of tennis shoes. That took care of clothing and accessories. _

_Stuffed animals and toys? What was she? Five? She would be made the laughing stock of the academy if she brought anything like that with her. However, there were a few novels she loved to read, so she shoved them in the pack. She robbed her small bank of its contents. In the bathroom, she grabbed her brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste._

_In the living room once more, she passed row after row of scrap books and military books. She grabbed one on survival tips, another on edible foods out in the wild and how to acquire them, a third that was Dutch's team's personal journal about life as a soldier. A section for each member was inside it, including her father. Shifting through the scrapbooks quickly, she grabbed a picture here and there; never staring at them for what she felt was too long. Standing on her toes, she reached their jug of emergency funds and looted it clean._

_In Dutch's room, she took the wallet set on top of the nightstand. Inside was the last of the money they had on them and the debit card. She could use it; usually she was the one who went out to get the groceries. Turning she looked at their weapons case and frowned. Nina hated the thought of just leaving them here, but what more was there to do?_

_Looking at the clock, she saw that she had some time left. That had gone quicker than expected. However, she couldn't stay here anymore. The longer she stayed, the harder it would be to let go of this life. She busied herself with filling a rolling suitcase with canned and boxed foods that had never been opened. It was better not to let them go to waste._

_All items in hand, she walked out of her-…what was __**once**__ her home, and headed down to the nearest Salvation Army and dropped off the food, ignoring the questionable looks as to why she was on her own with luggage in the first place and accepting thanks with a mild demeanor. She left without a word right to the downtown subways…_

Sain'ja had just come back to the room to find Nina sound asleep on the bunk above his own. He had no more business to attend to for a while, sojust leaned back on his own bed and closed his eyes. After a short time, he heard her tossing around. When it continued, he stood up and looked at her. She was shaking her head into her pillow and gripping onto the blanket she laid on tightly in a balled fist. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Whatever she was dreaming of, it wasn't pleasant for her.

He had caught her sleeping like this from time to time, and when she woke up she seemed to be in a state of anxiety until she managed to calm herself down again. Eventually, he managed to convince her to tell him what they were, and she simply stated, "just nightmares." Nightmares, as she had explained, were bad dreams. Hers seemed to be about bad memories or visions of what might have happened in the past. It seemed to help her to talk about it, and he was interested in them because he didn't think Yautja ever had nightmares. He certainly couldn't remember any. Their occurrences seemed to get fewer and fewer, but obviously, they still hadn't gone away entirely.

Tilting his head, Sain'ja wondered if he should wake her up or not. It was better for her to rest, yes, but how much would she get if she stayed like this the whole time? Stepping up on the first few steps of the ladder, he reached up and shook her shoulder gently, a soft purr erupting from his throat. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"_Everything ok?"_ he asked. She nodded. He still didn't believe it. Slowly and carefully, he got on the bunk with her and she moved to make room. He stared at her for a second, then said, _"You know you're a very good liar." _Nina smirked and earned herself a gentle rap on the head, followed by a soft trill. He rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her grow less tense.

Absently, Nina moved closer to him. Right then, she needed to know someone was there. "It was nothing, just another bad dream."

"Of what?" he insisted.

"A memory, back when I was little. Just before I began training as a cadet." She stopped there, unsure of how to explain it. Sain'ja knew Dutch had left, but she had never gone into detail about it.

There was a moment of silence. Feeling that was all he would get out of her now, he let go and began climbing back down. _"Go back to sleep. We might land at any time,"_ Before going back to bed, he pointed a finger at her accusingly, "_**But**__ we are __**not **__done here."_

Nina grinned, "Naturally," then tried to sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Yautja Prime

_Halleluiah! _Nina thought after she had awoken once more. All of the rest of the room's occupants had entered. Three of them, including Sain'ja, were still asleep; however she could hear two sparring in the other room. Peering in for a brief moment, she was relieved to find there was not one, but two other females staying in the room with her. She returned to her bunk and spent her time fiddling with her father's dog tag as one by one, the others began to wake up as well.

Once everyone was up and had donned their armor and weapons, they moved as a group down the halls and out of the ship. Nina had only brought along her wristblades and left the rest of her items on the ship. Even though she knew many Yautja often gathered when large hunting party ships, she was still surprised at the size of the crowd that had gathered at the bottom of the ramp. It was a good thing she wasn't shy, or else she'd need Sain'ja to drag her down, making an embarrassment of herself and the clan. She didn't just represent herself anymore, but Sain'ja, her fellow hunt brothers and sisters, and even the elders and clan leaders for allowing her admittance. With that extra initiative, she held her head a bit higher as she walked down with the others.

Sain'ja, who was casually strolling beside her, muttered something to her, _"Try not to draw too much attention, but don't make yourself appear meek either. Some other clans tend to be more…hostile towards your species_."

Nina didn't even have to glance around to see the stares and low growls that were directed at her. Keeping a neutral, straight face, she muttered back sarcastically, "Really? I haven't noticed."

Getting with their friends, Nina and Sain'ja waited for the elders, clan leaders, and arbitrators to descend last. They received roars of greetings and signs of respect from those below. _Politicians are the same everywhere,_ she scoffed inside smugly, _they can't go anywhere without making a grand entrance. _

The crowd began to thin slightly, however her group stayed where they were talking to one another. It seemed that Fox was interested in giving her a full tour, meanwhile Adahy wanted to spar and Sain'ja insisted that she needed to continue training until the Chiva was over. However, all plans were halted as Makya poked her on the shoulder and pointed her to the direction of the Elder. The Elder was speaking to a few other Yautja who seemed to be the same, if not even higher in rank than he. To her confusion, a couple of Youngbloods were standing there as well. Then the Elder gestured for her to come over.

Approaching them, with her friends waiting for her farther away, Nina tilted her head downward and crossed one fist over her heart. "You wished for me, my Elder?" She typically didn't always act so formal around him, because the Elder wasn't so. In fact, he had more patience and kindness than most others. She guessed it grew with age, because more of the older hunters were often like this. But if the people she was if front of were as important as she thought, she would need to be on her best behavior.

The Elder clicked his mandibles and grinned slightly. _"Ooman warrior Dto-Raija, I would like to introduce you to Ancient Councilmember Yeyin-Thwei and Arbitrator Megedagik, leader of the Guardians of the Council. I was just informing them of how you came to be a member of our clan and of your participation in the upcoming Kiande Amedha Chiva with Youngbloods Ehawee and Liwanu."_

Nina bowed respectfully to the older Yautja, closing her eyes in submission to their power other her, "It is truly an honor to be in your presence. I am most fortunate to be granted an introduction to such esteemed hunters above all of the Yautja." They nodded in turn, and then began to speak with the Elder once more. As they did so, Nina took in the two people she would be hunting with on the Chiva. She was glad to find that Ehawee was one of the females that she had seen sparring on the ship in their quarters. She didn't recognize Liwanu though. Both of the Youngbloods didn't speak to her and just flit their eyes from the ground below their feet, to the conversations the other Yautja around them were having, to the roads ahead of them that led away from the landing zone and deeper into a grand city.

Soon, Sain'ja and two other Yautja were called over. Nina didn't doubt that the other two were the Youngbloods' training masters: She saw that the other Yautja female from before was with them, tall even among the woman. Nina had to bite her lip in order not to grin or laugh at the site of the Ancient, Elder, and Arbitrator looking pathetically tiny in comparison to the woman. She seemed to make even them want to take a few steps back. Nina hoped the look on her face only made her appear slightly nervous.

The group was led through the city and all its grandeur. And to think Nina had thought that the Jungle Hunter Clan's settlement was something to look it. The capital city of Yautja Prime made that seem like a tiny town that was in shambles due to a F5 tornado. The world's twin suns made it feel a little hotter than what she was used to, but her three years spent with the clan and her mesh suit helped her adjust easily enough.

They walked to what must have been the center of the city, and before them was a magnificent Ziggurat-like palace. The steps seemed to be inlaid with gold and the walls constructed with other priceless metals. When they went inside, the halls, ceilings and floors were designed of some stone that made it look as if they were walk through space itself, with a multitude of carvings engraved in them, appearing as constellations of raging battles and legendary hunters. Small casts of light came from the ceiling, deftly lighting the way until they were poured into a circular chamber, which shockingly was decorated more like the classic style Nina had seen on her previous endeavors. Many this chamber had been the start of it all built who knows how long ago and lasting throughout with ages because of its well craftsmanship and dutiful care.

Nina, the Youngbloods, and their mentors were lined up before the Ancients, kneeling, being carefully observed as once more, the Elder explained. Did all Yautja go through this before the Chiva? She didn't know.

When they once more stood, they were ordered to face their mentors for a show of skill in order to prove that they were truly ready for this challenge of taking on the greatest prey. Since Nina's mask was off, her eyes were able to give a silent word to her friend and teacher: _Whatever you do, don't hold back. _

At once, all six fighters were told to begin the spar.

Sain'ja and Nina activated their wristblades at the same moment, and charged one another eagerly. Wristblades clashed with a loud _clang, _sending sparks flying in all directions. Both attempted to push the other back. As Sain'ja came at her with a forward punch, Nina swiftly used her right arm to block his attack by shoving his arm up and away from her.

Sain'ja landed a blow to her stomach with a front kick. She staggered back, but had fortunately kept her gut tight so the impact wouldn't do near as much damage or setback her as it could have. As Sain'ja approached and swung again, Nina did a backbend and quickly flipped herself over to all fours, balancing herself so she could land a kick of her own, so when Sain'ja bent down to pounce, she was able to let lose a good kick to the forehead.

She spun back to her feet as Sain'ja righted himself. Even though they were still supposed to be serious about this fight, real or not, Sain'ja managed to crack a joke softly enough so that only Nina could hear it, _"Remember, you're not supposed to try to kill me. I think that'll leave a bump for the rest of the day."_

"I thought we were playing to win," she replied in mock innocence. Sain'ja let off another swing on her right side, so Nina spun toward the left and back behind him, preparing a swing of her own. Sain'ja quickly turned and blocked it, locking blades with her.

The Ancients walked enthusiastically, amused by how this was going. They paid particular attention to the human female in front of them. She did well for someone young enough to still have the impatience and lack of humility and experience that was so often seen in youth. She had pleasantly surprised them, because they had been expecting someone who would be the first to fall within a few minutes due to her soft and tenuous appearance.

Looks could be deceiving.

The three fights carried on out until both of the Youngbloods had lost with their mentors, however still showing such practice and form that they were indeed deemed ready for the Chiva. Sain'ja and Nina had still been going at it, and eventually their fight had to be drawn to a stalemate because there was no obvious winner or end to the battle. They faced one another after the group had been dismissed.

"_Well done, Dto-Raija. I would be disappointed if you did not bring back a Kiande Amedha warrior skull, maybe even that of a Praetorian," _he said as they stepped back outside into the daylight.

Nina grinned back, "I learned from the best. And I think if I didn't, than you should be more worried about whether or not I come back at all."

Fox contacted them after a few minutes, saying to meet them at some kind of drinking hole that was southwest of the palace, past one of the many marketplaces. The pair walked in that direction, talking to one another all the way. It didn't seem to bother Sain'ja at all that he was speaking to a human, but Nina couldn't ignore the sharp, yet curious glances in their direction. _Definitely not like the Jungle Hunter Clan at all, _she thought, but she digressed. She couldn't, and wouldn't, change just because of what a few thick-headed people thought of her.

She would just have to prove how very wrong they were for misjudging and underestimating her.

As they passed one of the finer areas of the city, however, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening into what have must have been perfect circles, stopping in her tracks, stunned. It was so sudden she very well could've been shot by a bullet.

It was not the beauty of the buildings this time that had paused her stride, but rather some of those that occupied them.

"_Dto-Raija, what is it?" _ Sain'ja asked once her saw that she wasn't following him anymore. He looked to the direction she was staring at and quickly moved to pull her away.

Standing outside some of the finest buildings were a few Eta; some human, some Yautja, a few form a couple other sentient species. Eta was a class set in reserve for Yautja that couldn't hunt and/or hadn't picked another worthy occupation. They were classified as servants and slaves in the Yautja culture, often abused for their difference. Other beings might have been caught solely for the purpose of servitude, while some might've been taken as living trophies. From what Nina had said, she came from a land where slavery hadn't been around in many years in the human lifespan, and she had not known of the Eta...not until now at least. Her sympathies and heart were no doubt being given to them within the few seconds it took to glance their way.

"_Come on; let's get out of here…" _Sain'ja said gently, pulling her away from the scene by her wrist, just like a parent would pull a child away. She was too absorbed and pained by what see saw that she only followed because her feet were forced to move that way.

Nina could not tear her eyes away from the hungry faces, the grimy hands and baggy, ill-fitting clothing, the chains some of them wore that would occasionally clink together upon movement. The humans among them could not stop staring at her as well, not with pity, but with envy and hatred.

She hated herself too.

This was one of those times were the sting of betraying her own flared and burned like fire. She wished she could do something; say something, help them fight for their freedom. But she knew she couldn't. Any act of defiance against the ways of the Yautja on her part would no doubt result in punishment for both her and them, even if she was the only guilty one.

She had never known there to be a single Eta in the Jungle Hunter Clan, but maybe that was because they were so isolated from the rest of the Yautja. Well-known, honored, and powerful as the clan may be, they were also small and kept to themselves. They were also very independent, relying on their own abilities and keeping each other company when need be. That, and there was also the abundance of resources their jungle home had that made accessing what was needed pretty simple. Maybe it was these differences that caused them to be more down-to-earth, laid back, and sociable.

There was even one Yautja pup, one that Nina spoke to on occasion, that wandered around the settlement contently. Someone told her he was born with a disorder that left him slightly messed up in the head, but he was harmless. The story held true when she would find him dropping out of their conversations, staring off into space and a couple minutes later snapping back to reality, as if he didn't know what was happening.

Would the pup be among these people if he had not been born of their clan?

The next little while, they walked in silence. Nina was too hurt and shamed to speak, and Sain'ja knew better than to say anything. For all he knew, his speaking of the Eta might cause her to throw all of her anger at him, but this was just their way of life. And no one could change that.

When they reached the drinking hole, both had masked themselves with casual, kind expressions so their friends wouldn't know that something was wrong. Everything had been fine for a while. Nina had even chosen to take a weak drink- by Yautja standards- in order to settle her mind with the fire that burned from the alcohol.

That's when trouble hit.

Nina heard footsteps from behind her as two Youngblood males from another clan approached her closer to get a better look at the human. They didn't come close enough to disturb the party however, so they thought anyway. She could hear their whispers.

"_What's with the Ooman? I didn't think Eta were allowed in places like this except to serve their masters."_

"_You idiot, she's obviously not Eta. Look at her armor at weapons."_

"_Than what is she?"_

"_How should I know?"_

"_Probably some creature a hunter felt sorry for and decided to keep as a pet."_

"_Or maybe they're using her to get information on Oomans."_

"_Well, I'm going to check it out."_

"_Don't."_

"_Why? It's not like she can do anything. And do you really think those guys are gonna pick her over their own kind?_

"_Whatever, but I'm heading back to the training grounds before you get us into any more trouble."_

"_Suit yourself."_

Nina chugged down a good amount of the drink and sent the a little bit too large cup for her down with both hands, sighing. She was not in the mood for this to say the least. She turned around in her chair once she heard the footsteps stop behind her and scowled up at the Youngblood. The others watched interestingly.

"Can I help you?" she asked flatly. Because the Youngblood was wearing a bio mask- more than likely so he wouldn't be caught around here by anyone he knew- he should've been able to understand her.

"_What exactly are you doing here Ooman? Last time I checked, your kind either belonged serving us Yautja- if you're lucky- or better yet, with your skulls and hides mounted on the walls," _the Youngblood said sourly.

Sain'ja prepared to get up, but Nina gestured for him to stay seated, receiving a few raised eyebrows from some other patrons that had decided to watch the show. "What does it look like? I'm having a drink. Now get lost, I don't feel like kicking your sorry butt right now." She turned back around as the room filled with chuckles of amusement and hushed murmurs.

Before she could reach for her cup again, the Youngblood noticed her father's dog tag around her neck and picked it up in one hand, forcing her to turn back his way. _"What's with the ugly, weird jewelry, Ooman?"_

Last straw.

Nina stood up and snatched the dog tag out of his grasp, her eyes glaring into his and refusing to break their hold upon the foolish young Yautja. Her muscles tensed and she balled her fists. At full height, she stood face to face with him.

"_Touch that again, __**pup, **__and you won't be losing just your hand, but any kids you might want in the future as well," _Nina growled in perfect Yautja, which caused people to stare at her in amazement and shock, Sain'ja and the other three included. It made the Youngblood jump back a bit nervously.

For a moment they just stood there in a stare-off, but with a huff of defiance, the Youngblood left the building, carrying what was left of his pride as the patrons did their best not to laugh him out of the place.

When Nina sat down again, her friends couldn't help but stare at her. _"What the heck was that?" _Adahy finally asked. She had nearly made it look like she was an actual Yautja female had it not been for her size and that her face was uncovered.

She only shrugged. Nina had always had a hidden gift when it came to mimicking sounds and voices. She had even considered going into voice acting had the army not been the life for her. And after three years of pretty much hearing the Yautja language alone, she had learned to grasp a lot of the words and sayings.

Nina returned to finishing her drink.


	7. Chapter 7: Gifts and Rituals

As the hatch to the ship sealed shut, Nina breathed in the first breath of contentment she had had in a while, more than happy to leave the Yautja homeworld despite its majesty. The farther away she was from the ones that stared at her like she was a meal, the glares of frightful intrigue, and her own kind that had been enslaved, the better. The entire journey made her feel the need to be on constant guard or else wind up with a knife in the back or a plasma bolt to the head. It had been as if she was always being observed and examined, as if they were waiting for the right moment to claim her worthless and weak. Nina had only titled her chin a little higher and allowed her muscles to tense, proving that although she was smaller than them, she was not to be underestimated.

_Come near me, _her eyes had threatened, _pick a fight with me and I'll make certain that you'll regret it. _The only thing that had calmed her nerves was the assurance of her friends' support, and even then, had she been challenged, she would need to face the fight alone. It wasn't like she wouldn't have made the decision to handle her own battles; however, like most species prone to violence, the Yautja would invest themselves into a fight as much as they could. This would include sabotage of their least favorite opponents- being blinded by a ray of light bouncing off a well-placed blade, or being grabbed so you can't move as your foe comes in to strike. And Nina had a feeling none too many would rally on her side.

Some people liked underdogs; but apparently not there.

None had challenged her, but she believed this was more so because for one thing, there were four, well-built and tough Yautja she hung out with, and for another, what would be the point of fighting her if they couldn't kill her and take her skull without bringing dishonor to themselves? Human or not, she was still a member of a clan, and a renowned one at that, so even if an "accident" had been arranged, there could've been at least some retaliation or accusation toward the killer.

She shrugged off the idea of returning to the room with Sain'ja, wishing to see more of the ship and feeling much safer her than she did on Yautja Prime. Once the ship had started up and she could move freely without face-planting to the foggy floor, she gave herself a tour around in an effort to blow off some steam and to pacify her curiosity.

Symbols, carvings, hieroglyphs, monoliths, trophies, and more symbols. Oh yeah; there was also the occasional passing Yautja. She was surprised she hadn't gotten herself lost…then again, hadn't she passed that engraving of a Kiande Amedha already? She couldn't tell. Eventually though, she believed herself to have made it to the bridge.

There was a glass window on the door, but it was so high- by human standards- that Nina had to stand on her tip toes to see through it, glancing around to make sure no one was there to see her make a spectacle of herself. It was the bridge alright, but to her surprise, there was only one person manning the ship, which seemed hard to imagine considering the thing was so huge and must have several different systems that needed to be kept in check and controlled.

The Yautja piloting the ship felt the eyes of some being watching him and one hand moved to his shuriken in response. It was just habit. He felt certain if another Yautja wished to speak to him, they would've just opened the door and walked right in. And unless something important was going on, there was something failing with the ship that he didn't know about, or it was time to change shifts- which it shouldn't be for at least another two hours- they rarely did come in anyway, save curious children.

Still, nothing happened, and a few minutes later, it was the same thing; no reaction or move to attack, just the feeling of being watched. Risking a glance behind him, he indeed saw a pair of brown eyes looking through the window, along with the top of a mat of braided _human_ hair. And there was only one human on the ship. He relaxed and trilled with laughter as he saw her quickly duck down and her attempt pretend she wasn't there.

Were humans, even fully-matured adults, always so curious of every little thing?

Busted.

As Nina got down, she felt her face heat up in a slight blush. She wasn't some kid, and hated the fact she was caught doing something that seemed so childish. The door swooshed open and the Yautja gestured her to come inside, trilling ever more upon seeing the look on her face. Giving a sign of respect and thanks, she followed him in.

For the next hour, the Yautja explained to her the ship's features and capabilities, where they were and the route they traveled through the vast expanse of stars that could be seen through the viewport, and even how to use some of the controls. It was enjoyable for both of them. For Nina, because she was able to learn something new, and for the Yautja, because he took pride in her interest and wonder in his task as a pilot.

When she returned to her walk around the ship, Sain'ja approached her. _"There you are, I've been looking for you," _he said, causing her to raise an eyebrow and smirk, _"I've got something you might find interesting."_

"_What?" _she asked in Yautja. Sain'ja insisted that she try and learn all of the language since she was capable of speaking it. She agreed for logic's sake, but still, she had hidden her ability for so long, mainly to hold onto one more thing from her past. Her own dialect wasn't something she was happy to forget.

"_Come and see,"_ he replied simply before turning around back to their quarters. This was odd; Nina didn't think Sain'ja was one for surprises unless it included someone being stuck on the opposite end of his wristblades. However, she followed anyway.

When they entered, the other two males were in the large bath and Ehawee was sitting on her bunk, polishing her weapons to perfection. Sain'ja led Nina into the armory and had her stand in the center of the room. He turned to the far left section of the circular wall and proceeded to get something from one of the weapon racks.

Suddenly, he quickly turned and hurled it in her direction. Nina just had time for reflex to kick in, moving away to dodge the incoming weapon and swiftly grasp what she believed to be some sort of handle out of mid-air.

Maybe she should've been angry with Sain'ja. Maybe she should be concerned and worried about the sudden, aggressive action toward her. But Sain'ja had been the one to train her, meaning he had to prepare her and make sure she was ready for any outcome or change in battle. It was a lesson he had burned into her well. Besides, she was too busy focusing on the weapon that she now grasped in both hands.

It was a single, slightly darkened grey, bladed weapon, with a black, woven-looking hilt, made just the right size for someone like her. It wasn't as sheen and elegant as a sword. No, more like the denser and a little bit shorter machete that she and her father were known for wielding with ease. The kind of blade that was built to carry powerful strikes and made for the rough life of the wilderness. It was obviously of Yautja craftsmanship. Who could ignore the awe-inspiring handiwork that would make the greatest artists on Earth look down in shame? The blade was deadly sharp, curved on one side, and had small grooves along the last six to eight inches of it. Although the metal was practically feather-weight, it was strong and sturdy. Nina would easily bet that after many years of use, the weapon would still be in good condition.

"_A gift," _Sain'ja said, nodding to her, _"A blade seemed to be your best weapon when you were once prey. I thought you might wish to have something similar in your trials to come. I had it crafted by the blacksmith back in the settlement, but wanted to wait until I felt you had earned it."_

Upon hearing his voice, she snapped her admiring gaze away from it and to him. Smiling, she dipped her head down low and saluted in gratitude, _"This weapon is perfection…Thank you. I owe you my deepest appreciation."_

He walked over to where she was standing and rubbed one hand across her head, _"I do not need you thanks. I just need you to use it well," _his tusks clicked together in regard for a second before the top two lifted in a sort of grin, _"And how that you have a weapon that you actually excel in using, you better come back in one piece. I don't need to be mocked at for teaching a failing student."_

She smirked, _"So no pressure or anything then, right?"_

He picked up on her sarcasm and gave her a light punch on the shoulder before stepping aside, _"Just begin practicing your stances and techniques."_

Nodding, she did just that as he watched on approvingly. Eventually, he went to join the other males in the tub. Since the guy: girl ratio was equal, they had decided it wasn't really necessary to have all of them bathe at the same time. Nina was more than willing to agree with that concept.

As Nina climbed into bed to go to sleep, she felt much better than when they had first left Yautja Prime. To be among the Jungle Hunter Clan and not have to deal with whatever prejudice attitudes the rest of the species seemed to carry. Sure, it wasn't exactly a picnic trying to find her place in the Jungle Hunter Clan, and she was certain is she hadn't been under Sain'ja's and the Elder's protection things could've gone a whole lot worse, but at least she had been given the chance to prove that she belonged among them. The rest of their kind seemed to scoff at the very thought of perhaps a human being more than a weaker quarry, deserving nothing above tolerance.

The gift, exercise, and bath- which probably would be defined better yet as a dip in a hot tub in her case- had also done her good. She felt refreshed, relaxed, and had worked out her anger for the day's events. More training and work would be required of her tomorrow though. There was still much to perfect before her Chiva, and there would also be times where she might be needed to help hunt for food on their stops to a few other systems.

Her hand fell protectively to her father's dog tag as she allowed the ship to rock her into oblivion…

The next week or so went by well. Their destination had been a journey away from their homeworld, or even Yautja Prime. However, the ship moved much faster than anything NASA could even hope to create with their current technology, maybe even years from now.

The blooded hunters would go out to hunt for trophies when they had stopped on occasion, but it was clear that everyone was anxious for the Kiande Amedha Chiva to begin. If all went well, they would have Kiande Amedha trophies at the end of this exertion also. This was the kind of hunt they lived for and prized.

The ship stopped above the Chiva planet, sending out a much smaller vessel to scout around for anything that might have disturbed the grounds in their one-hundred year long absence and to place the bait that would draw in hosts so the parasitic offspring of the Hard Meats' could breed. In the meantime, Nina, Ehawee, and Liwanu would prepare themselves mentally for this and also finish the last rituals before the Chiva began. Their masks, gauntlets, armor, and weapons had been moved to another part of the ship to receive data on their hunting grounds and sit at the ready to quickly be donned on when it was time to go. They had also been covered with some type of chemical substance that made the items more resistant to their preys' acidic blood.

If only the same could be said for their skin.

Ehawee and Nina were meditating together in their quarter's armory as they had been told. A warrior must have a clear mind even more than any weapon. If they couldn't fight their inner struggles, how would they win their physical ones? Perhaps they would've chosen someplace else, however everyone seemed to be running about the ship and the kehrites were crowded. Nina hadn't seen Liwanu since Yautja Prime, so he could be anywhere within the ship's bowels.

Nina limited her breathing so she appeared in a state of hibernation. However, her mind was busily active. Despite how much she tried to calm it, questions always appeared in her head. There were some she could put to rest, but many only stunned her into long periods of thought. _Relax,_ she ordered herself, _don't you dare panic! If you panic, you'll surely get yourself killed._

She took a breath in through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth, focusing on something, anything, from some calming memory that might soothe her worries. Her first thought was of the stream in the woods by her old home on Earth, but it only reminded her of the times she spent with her father there. And anytime he entered her thoughts- which was often enough- her mind refused to settle. There was just too much she had longed him to be a part of- her first day of 1st grade, when she began to learn to drive, maybe even lead her down the aisle in the off chance she ever decided to wed. All those things he would never teach her or be there for, all those moments they could've had had been lost in an instant.

That and all the questions she had been dying to ask that would never be answered.

During her meditation, it felt like she was reliving her pain all over again. She was being forced to look deep within herself and take out all that might have been holding her back. She felt as if she was still six, sitting in Dutch's truck where the change of course in her future had all began. Her pride and stubbornness refused her to sob and scream in anguish. And besides, most of her tears ad already dried up from past experiences.

Still, once she had finally calmed herself again, it was like someone had been gripping her hand, ordering her to move on and live the life she was given. To no longer allow her pain consume her days. And she could swear…it was as if her father was whispering in her ear.

"It's alright, baby girl, it's alright…" she heard him say.

_Where are you? _her mind demanded. 

"Listen to me. Now, this doesn't mean to forget, but you have to let go. I might not have had the chance to be with you when you grew up, but I've been watching you grow up. And I've seen the beautiful, brave woman you've turned into. You cannot, and you will not, throw away everything you have to offer life just because you're hanging onto the past. It's your turn to have your own adventures…" she could almost feel his touch, caressing her hair and his strong arms wrapping around her, but she heard his voice fading and it sent her into a sense of alarm.

_Don't go! _

"Nina…Baby girl…Live, ok? Live your life and stop looking back. I understand you're scared, but do you want to know something? Before I had to go, I was scared too, of leaving you alone. But now what I'm most scared of is of you wasting everything you were born with because of me. You're a Sole, you're a fighter, and most importantly you're my daughter. And nothing is going to change that…"

_Please…don't…_ She could hear her mind trembling, begging in that six year-old voice.

"I won't," she felt a sense of warmth move over her heart, and then to the dog tag strapped around her neck, "I promise. And I mean it this time." The feeling of hot breath moved to her forehead. And then three words were spoken that she had needed to hear from him since the day she returned with Sain'ja. Three words that assured her that her decision to join the Predators had not been a wrong one, "I love you, baby girl…" There was the feeling of a soft kiss, and Nina knew it had to be him and she wasn't going crazy, "And I'm still watching…"

And then, like that, she knew he was gone.

There was a sense of being trapped in a never ending void as she reached peace, then a cry; her Yautja given name.

"_Dto-Raija!"_

Her eyes flung open and she looked up to see Sain'ja staring down at her. She looked at him, as if returning from a dream. After a moment, she realized that Ehawee had left, probably with her tutor.

"_Is…it time?" _she asked slowly, her mind still returning to reality.

Sain'ja nodded and helped her up. _"You were just sitting there when we came to collect you and Ehawee. We tried to grab your attention, but it was as if you had gone into a coma. I was tempted to getting the healer if you did not snap out of it soon. What happened? What did you find?"_

In response, Nina touched her dog tog, not knowing what to say. Sain'ja understood the gesture and gave a single nod. Thinking at last maybe her so called nightmares were over. This was a good sign. The gods had bestowed upon her peace, so perhaps they saw her worthy to complete the Chiva. Perhaps Cetanu would not claim her this day.

They moved with quick strides, not wishing to delay the rituals as much as they might have already had. Nina was the last of the three taking the trial to arrive, but thankfully not the last person to come to the ritual.

Once everyone was present, making room in the center of a large antechamber- the same one challenges are commenced in- and the Elder stepped forward on top of a dais, releasing an ear-piercing roar that silenced all within a second. All attention was on him.

"_Yautja of the Jungle Hunter Clan, we come here this day to see three young warriors face the Rite of Passage; the Kiande Amedha Chiva. They are to face the ultimate prey, which our kind has battled for many generations, and many more to come. They are to brave against beings which show no fear, remorse, or mercy, before they are able to return to us once more as Blooded warriors," _he looked around the crowd surrounding him. _"Youngblood Ehawee, Youngblood Liwanu, Ooman Warrior Dto-Raija, step forward."_

On cue the three approached and climbed on the dais, kneeling before the Elder, keeping their eyes to the ground, _"This will be no simple task. Your hunt will be gruesome, but the honor following it if the gods allow you to live will be well worth it. The pride of your clan and of yourselves rests on the line. Do you three solemnly swear that you submit your loyalty and skills to the clan leaders and unto your people should you make it through the Chiva?"_

"_Yes, my Elder," _the three responded in unison, loud enough for the rest of the clan to hear.

"_Are you three prepared to fight against our deadliest of foes and join the war of our ancestors against the most worthy of prey, or else enter the Final rest should you not be worthy?"_

"_Yes, my Elder."_

"_And will you heed the commands of those above you in humbleness, whilst remaining strong and virtuous in the eyes of those from lower rank, who look to you with either threat or awe upon your return?"_

"_Yes, my Elder."_

"_Then we grant you this privilege to pursue this righteous test of will and might. We salute your courage and your skill. Prepare for battle, young ones; your decision is made and there is no option of turning back. Only the cowardly and weak seek to turn away after coming so far. Rise, and let the Chiva begun! May the gods lead you to glory, and bring you safely back to us!"_

The crowd roared in anticipation and pride as the three stood and faced the Elder, knowing this ceremony wasn't entirely finished. The Elder reached his belt, pulling out three elegantly crafted daggers and handing them to Ehawee, Liwanu, and Nina one by one. It began as one blade near the shaft, and then separated into two one built close together, with deep curved grooves on the outer sides. The silver colored hilt had blue markings designed all around it, with what appeared to be a golden tooth attached to it on the end.

"_These Ceremonial daggers," _continued the Elder, _"are made of a rare metal that is non-corrosive when in contact with the Black Serpent blood. They are to be your most cherished and most sacred of weapons. You must only use them in battle as a last resort, and to claim your trophy. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes, my Elder."_

"_Then go! You waste time the more you linger on this ship. Get to your pods, work together, and claim victory young ones!"_

After giving a nod of respect, they eagerly turned and raced off the dais and through the crowd, which granted them an easy way through to their weapons and supplies. Nina couldn't believe she found herself looking forward to this as well, even though it would be borderline horror for perhaps any other human. Maybe she was going a bit mad.

When she reached her items, she quickly put on her armor and fastened her gauntlets and wristblades tightly to her forearms, clipping her other weapons to her belt. Among her usual weapons and tools was a medicomp, a roll of near-invisible wire that would allow her to string up any kills to later claim, and a few vials of a blue dissolving liquid that would literally melt away any evidence of their being on the planet. A small amount of the chemical could vaporize all of what material it came into contact with. It was to be used for getting rid of the corpses of their prey.

When she headed to her pod, she wasn't at all surprised to see her four friends standing there beside it. Others were saying last words of encouragement and goodbyes to the other one taking the Chiva as well. Although, in their case, there didn't seem to be much to say at all. They went through it all almost robotically, saying goodbyes, thumping their chests in pride, and wishing her the best of luck. Makya, Fox, and Adahy quickly left so it was just her and Sain'ja there. He apparently had one last thing to say to her.

Time was short before their departure, so she went ahead and stepped into the pod. It was meant for one, full-sized Yautja to be able to stand in comfortably, so she had enough room. It was also padded down on all sides.

Sain'ja nodded to her, _"Are you ready?"_

She gave him a charming smirk and snorted, _"Do I have much choice but to be anyway?" _

Reaching in to shake her shoulder, he trilled, _"Farewell, Dto-Raija. Good hunting. Payas Leitjin-de Hma'mi'de." _ Remember the god's practice.

As he stepped away from the pod, it sealed shut. Nina quickly strapped herself in and put on her mask, preparing for what was to come next. Within moments, she could feel the pod activate, picking up speed as it moved through some sort of tunnel, launching itself out of the ship and down to the planet's surface. The velocity of it sent her pressed flat against the wall with her back to it, making her incapable of movement. She felt the nose of the pod heat up as it quickly streaked through the space and then into the planet's atmosphere.

The pod slowed, but only a little as the top of it split off into three wing-like pieces that would assist in gliding the pod to the right coordinates. The landing came so suddenly as the pod smashed into the ground, spurring dirt around it and singeing the grass. Nina was surprised she was killed from the impact, and still she was jarred around inside the pod. If she hadn't been digging her nails into the straps, holding on for dear life, she could've very wall have slammed herself into the hatch with enough force to break something if it didn't kill her.

She waited a few minutes for the pod to stabilize, catching her breath, before the hatch opened and she took her first step on this strange new world.


	8. Chapter 8: Temple of Umbra Moon

The sounds and scents of wildlife filled her senses. Moisture from the air clung to her skin and hair. Nina could only stare wide-eyed at the scenery before her.

Everything seemed to have been dyed their hues of dark, shaded colors. All of the vegetation, save for the near illuminating jungle flowers, was a dark green, just enough so that photosynthesis could take place and no more. The bark of trees came in multiple tones of sinister looking charcoals, withering browns, and occasional, rare streaks of maroon. The sky was a magnificent blue-violet, and the sister worlds in this system cast off rays of light from their own unique lands and oceans. The stars from further away also helped make the landscape more visible. It was only in the late afternoon on this world; however, it seemed it was content with staying in the comforts of darkness, as if it was nightfall. Even during the middle of its cycle, daytime was only marginally brighter than night.

Given the planet's place in this system, the way the land appeared, and its small size in comparison to those worlds around it, the Yautja called this planet Ikthya-de Luar-ke. Translated into the human language of English, this world was known as Umbra Moon.

Nina took another brief glance around, this time to make it seem that she was checking that the coast was clear. She didn't want to appear as some tourist, but as someone serious of this hunt. There was now a small, recording device built into her mask, no doubt currently sending a transmission to all who were watching the progress of this Chiva; keeping track of her life signs, seeing where her position was, and watching what happened as if through her eyes.

At least someone would know exactly what happened should she die.

She heard a sharp whistling sound to her right and quickly turned, only to find Ehawee standing there, looking at level-headed as ever. She pointed off in some direction behind Nina. _"My wrist computer says Liwanu's pod landed about fifteen noks in that direction. Let's move." _ A nok was a Yautja unit of measurement equivalent to thirteen inches. Nina nodded in agreement and followed her to where she said Liwanu was.

They found him already out of his pod and up into the nearest tree, cloaked, the only things giving away his position being the fuzzy outline of his near invisibility and Nina's six-sense. Ehawee gave a sharp whistle to him as well, but he only looked at her for a moment before pointing forward and speeding off. They knew where he was going; toward the temple where their Chiva would begin. They cloaked as well and followed at a brisk, silent pace, and pausing only when they thought they had heard something. Finally, the trio found themselves walking through a deep valley, surrounded by stone, and with the temple just ahead.

Nina activated her wrist computer and a red holographic image appeared of the temple. Already, beings that were indicated by small, yellowish figures roamed around inside, toward where the bait had been placed. These beings were called Su'vis. They were semi-sentient creatures native to this world, with short, shining black fur and well-muscled bodies. They were similar to what humans would call werewolves; but the comparisons stop after their wolf-like appearances. Su'vis were known for their amazing height- which bordered nine to ten feet, their twin deep, solid violet eyes, and their tongues that could stretch out like a reptiles and ensnare around their prey like a constrictor. The four long claws on each of their front and back paws could tear through skin easily, the force behind such an attack enough to break bones. However, though a single Su'vi was definitely a threat, they weren't overly intelligent. Their stomachs and need to populate and protect their territory controlled their thoughts.

Their pelts were prized by the Yautja. Makya even had one in his home and wasn't at all afraid to boast about the scar and story behind the voyage it took to obtain it.

The bait had been placed in a chamber that would lock them inside once the Chiva was to begin. Then Kiande Amedha eggs would be lifted inside on waist-high platforms. They wouldn't need to wait all too long for the Facehuggers inside to impregnate the Su'vi and then for the Serpents to fully mature. Once a queen was captured, some kind of solution was injected into their body to speed up the growth of any eggs she laid and of any embryos inside in the Facehuggers.

Like most basic Chiva temples, their first desired location was at the enclosure several meters beneath the chamber. There, they would collect the weapons they had long been awaiting to acquire; plasma casters. Once all three had been taken from the vault, the temple would immediately begin to shift- locking them inside until the next time it had again. This change in the temple would occur many times to challenge those inside. A small shaft connecting to the chamber above would allow them to hear when the Chestbursters had broken free of their hosts and had grown to adulthood.

Once all living participants of the Chiva had claimed the first of their trophies, they would contact the ship to notify that it was over and that the rest of the Yautja may come to join in hunting the remaining Serpents and, if the queen had escaped from her chains- which more than often she did, would share the battle of detaining her as well. This queen was still young enough to be of use, and would be refrozen into hibernation for another century until the next Chiva in this temple. Until the ship had made its descent and the others had joined, the trio would fend off against the Xenomorphs themselves, making certain they didn't break free of the temple. If allowed to do so, then Umbra Moon would be claimed a hostile, Kiande Amedha infested planet like so many others that were born from that mistake. That could not be allowed to happen at all costs.

"_The way to our destination seems clear of any obstacles," _said Nina, _"Any Su'vis nearby seem to either be far enough away not to be a burden or already reaching the chamber as we speak. We better move quickly before they are finished with the bait and seek a way out."_

Liwanu gave a grunt and purposely, gruffly shoved her against the shoulder with his own as he passed. She stared daggers at him behind her mask in turn, but didn't say anything, even though it bordered declaring a challenge and being just plain obnoxious. She and Ehawee ran towards the temple as well.

"_Do not mind Liwanu all too much," _Ehawee said in a hushed voice to Nina, _"He is just a foolish, young male with too much pride and not enough sense. You don't have to know him as I do to understand that. He's just upset that an Ooman was trusted with warrior tasks and rank before even taking a Chiva. However, should he try such disrespect again, it would be best if you made clear your standing against such behavior. If not, others may see that as a weakness and make you a target."_

"_Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," _she responding before adding, _"How do you Yautja females manage to keep them in line anyway? I mean, I know you're stronger and all, but these are men we're taking about."_

She chuckled a bit, _"True, but we make sure to prove our point and power. Right to last broken tusk if need be."_

They made their way up the steps, through the high arch of the entrance, and past the well-crafted statues and hieroglyphs of the halls. They told the history of the struggles between Serpent and Yautja, the various battles and legendary hunters that had long since fought and died before this temple had been built.

Through the shaft, the trio could hear the sounds of the Su'vis tearing at the raw meat left as bait. Rather than waiting for the other two, Liwanu rushed to the vault and began turning the dials, obviously more than eager to fight. This brought a shake of the head from both Ehawee and Nina as the vault hissed open, billowing the room with smoke as it unpressurized and revealed its contents. Liwanu grabbed the first plasma caster he saw through the smoke.

"_Hurry up; it's time for the long awaited hunt to begin. Get your plasma casters and lock them on before the Su'vis have a chance to run out of the chamber."_

"_Yeah, because it sounds just like they'll be finished any second now," _said Nina sarcastically. Liwanu huffed at her words and crossed his arms over his chest. Soon, he began tapping his foot with impatience. Nina snorted at this, finding it a little funny, _"Don't get your tendrils in a twist. We're just taking time to make sure they're on right. Hate to wind up blowing ourselves up by doing something careless. They'll be plenty of Serpents around by the time this room reopens." _Nina could already hear the growls of suspicion and anger from above as the doors in both enclosures sealed not even a minute after she had removed the last plasma caster from the vault and had lifted it to fit it on the locking mechanism on her shoulder. The training allowed her to tolerate and counteract the off-balance feeling of the extra weight on one side.

Ehawee stifled back a laugh as she saw Liwanu turn an even deeper shade of jungle green from embarrassment. She hadn't spoken to Dto-Raija very often in their quarters expect when trading strategies and moves after the few spars they shared with one another and their times spent together while bathing. Her training master had been at the drinking hole on Yautja Prima when Dto-Raija had stood up for herself against a more than annoying Youngblood from another clan, however, and had informed her of the event. Ehawee had to admit; although their human companion wasn't much to look at, at first glance, she certainly wasn't some creature that anyone needed to take for granted. Plus, it was hilarious when it came to watching her smart mouth and back talk people who treated her like some mindless being, with her small, graceful frame in comparison to a Yautja, and then watch the baffled expressions of those that had made that exact claim.

Dto-Raija was a very…interesting person to get to know. But she had that ability that made her grow on you pretty quickly. Ehawee had a good feeling that if she ever needed an ally during a hunt such as this, Dto-Raija would be one of the best to choose. Not just for her skill and confidence, but her devotion to her teammates as well.

Liwanu sputtered at Nina's comment for a minute before speaking up defiantly, _"I do not need to be told to be patient like some kind of over-eccentric pup, Ooman Dto-Raija!"_

"_Whatever you say," _she shrugged back casually, knowing she was pushing him to a boiling point.

He hmphed and growled in rising irritation, _"Just be sure to stand out of my way when the next door opens. I'm going to face those Kiande Amedhas head on."_

"_Oh we will; that way when you run __**head on**__ into trouble, we'll be prepared to save your hide from getting ripped apart," _ Nina replied. Ehawee's snickering went up a notch. Liwanu plopped himself on top of the vault, looking sour and positively stewing even with his mask on to hide his expressions.

No more was said, so they stood in silence as they listened for any sign of pain coming from above to indicate that the Chestbusters were breaking out of the Su'vis, or for the noises of shifting stone that meant the temple was reconfiguring. For a short while, nothing could be heard save for the even, restful breathing of the Su'vi and the occasional shifting of some being. Finally, a slab on the far right wall lifted upward, revealing a decently long, straight hallway. With her current vision mode, Nina couldn't see what it led to, just darkness the farther it went in.

The three of them had walked through it good ways before the first piercing howl of torment from a Su'vi echoed form behind them off of the walls, then soon joined in chorus with the shriek of a newborn Xenomorph. There would be more in just a little while longer. Nina went ahead and switched her mask's vision so it would easily pick the Xenomorphs out of the darkness, illuminating them as fluorescent green figures out of the shadows of which they so loved to hide. Should anything go wrong with it, however, and she would be forced to rely on her ears alone.

They reached the end of the hall without any trouble. At first, there was some confusion, because all that could be seen from a distance was a dead end. However, once they reached it, they noticed the path then led upward, not horizontally. It led to an upper level that a Yautja could easily jump to. For a human, however…

"_I'll throw you up there," _Liwanu offered simply, all hints of anger gone. This caused Nina to frown, and she didn't doubt that if he threw her it wouldn't end well on her part.

Ehawee offered to carry her up as Liwanu went on ahead, but Nina shook her head. This was the kind of challenge she would have to face on her own if she wanted to gain anyone's respect. And she certainly wouldn't get it by riding piggy-back. Besides, she had the strangest feeling this was a test solely meant for her; there had to be an easy solution.

"_You both go on. I'll join you as soon as I can. I'll find my way," _she stated. Of course, she would have to wait a few more minutes before that could happen. There hadn't been any other sign of an exit, just this hall that lead to here and then the vault.

Understandingly, Ehawee jumped up to the next level and called down, _"Find us first, before you engage the Serpents. We are still a team on this." _She turned and followed Liwanu deeper into the temple, readying her weapons.

Nina folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against one wall. She desired action and all of her senses were tuned in for any disturbance to the never ending silence. She passed the time by going over some of the new words Sain'ja had taught her to read in Yautja by examining the hieroglyphs.

The floor rumbled beneath her as the temple shifted once more. Her sixth sense rang like a bell in her mind. She squinted back toward the direction she had come in. Had she just seen movement? It could be a Xenomorph, but it was unlikely, too early for them to have matured to their full potential.

Yes; now she was certain she was seeing movement. And whatever it was was getting closer. Taking a few steps forward and peering further at it, she saw that it was of the hallway's opposing walls closing together as they neared her. Once they reached this point, she would be flattened to death. A pile of crushed organs, shattered bones, and blood-soaked skin would be all that was left to tell of her existence if that happened.

Panic weld up inside of her for a brief moment at the thought. That and nothing was changing around her. She shoved her fear aside and grinded her teeth together, biting the inside of her lip enough for her to taste her own metallic flavored blood. She would need to time this right or start praying for a miracle. Her hands tightened into fists as she stood ready to move.

The next to last section of the stone walls had just clashed in front of her when she activated her Combistick and jumped, holding it above her so its tips would catch upon the grooves of some of the wall carvings in the tunnel above. She swiftly wrapped herself around the Combistick, holding on tightly, and was more than thankful that the weapon held her weight as the last stone quickly slid into the place she had just been standing, barely hitting the end of her foot as she had moved. Her hold only lasted a second, however, as the Combistick moved out of place. She managed to land on both of her bare feet.

A small passageway opened on her left and she squeezed into the space before there was another attempt to crush her in the tunnel. She turned to see where this way would lie, but what choice did she have anyway? There hadn't been another option giving to her.

Snapping her Combistick to her belt once more and given it an appreciative pat, she activated her wristblades and moved through the passageway, bending her knees and leaning forward in order to fit through without resorting herself to the less defensive maneuver of crawling.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mark

It took a certain amount of self-control for Sain'ja not to roar with excitement and pride as he watched Dto-Raija make her way through one of the small passageways. Fox and Adahy, however, freely voiced their approval and enthusiasm. They acted like two exaggerated fans at a human sporting event. Makya would occasionally give a simple nod or grunt, but not much else to signify what might be going on in his head. All stood in front of a large video terminal on the deck of the ship. For a moment, Sain'ja had thought she was a goner. It had been as if the gods themselves had given her that test of cunning; something only she couldn't do on her own. He felt his lungs release the air they had been holding back.

Sain'ja glanced around at the others watching the Chiva. Only relatives, the Council of Clan Leaders, a few chosen Elders or Arbitrators, and the training masters were allowed to few what was going on. The rest of the populous of board would be informed when the ship prepared to land. However, since Dto-Raija had no family and was instead close to his comrades, they had been allowed to watch as well.

Someone else had joined them on this journey; someone no one in the clan had been expecting and someone Sain'ja had refused to inform Dto-Raija of, making sure the two didn't chose paths. Even when they went to the dining hall, Sain'ja would steer her and his friends away from this certain Yautja and picked a spot far from him to eat at. Still, Sain'ja himself often had to make contact with the skilled warrior.

The unexpected guest was none other than Arbitrator Megedagik, no doubt being sent as an agent. Chivas were important ceremonies, yes, but only the Yautja in the clan of those being tested typically involved themselves in them. Never had someone so high in rank chose to witness one from _another_ clan. This both pleased and distressed Sain'ja. Their visit to Yautja Prime had only been meant to be a short trip to gather supplies and catch up on new intel, but instead they had been sent to visit the Council of Ancients as well. Sain'ja had a pretty good feeling that it wasn't due to any interest in the clan or Chiva itself either. But rather one specific human amongst them taking it.

Humans typically did not take the Chiva. Once one had been accepted into the clan as Apprentices, that was it; end of story. Neither Kota nor Halian had taken it. It was not a requirement for them; mainly because Yautja had little confidence that the Soft Meats could survive it. It was true that a few humans had managed to prove themselves worthy by killing a Serpent, but even that was rare to say the least. What Sain'ja had asked for Dto-Raija had been the radical thing. For the Council of Ancients to involve themselves in this though…what could they want?

Sain'ja did not regret his decision in keeping Dto-Raija and the Leader of the Guardians apart. It would only cause her to raise suspicions and give her one more thing to worry about rather than focusing of the Chiva. He, however, was often asked- and by asked, it was more like kindly demanded- to answer Megedagik's questions regarding her. He would answer truthfully, but vaguely when he could.

_If Dto-Raija does not live up to the Council's expectations,_ Sain'ja thought, _will she be stripped of her title as an Apprentice? _The Council of Ancients' word was law, no matter what the status of a clan might be. In the end, it might not be the Kiande Amedha that Dto-Raija needed to be concerned about. If they considered her unworthy, she would not be set free and sent back to her homeworld. She would either be taken as a slave or killed, hunted down as prey all over again. If she was very lucky, they might instead let her live the rest of her days- now he was feeling sorry he had prolonged them- as a sort of pet, due to her service to the Yautja from picking off so many Bad-Bloods. Admittedly, those thoughts worried him. He didn't share it with his friends though, and they themselves seemed to naïve to notice anything.

Arbitrator Megedagik noticed him staring from across the room, and Sain'ja quickly turned his attention to the others on the deck; both out of concern that he might disrespect the man and that he would find some way to read his thoughts. The clan's own council spoke to one another quietly, thoroughly examining every detail of the Chiva. Liwanu's trainer said nothing save when he was voicing a mistake he felt his Youngblood was making. Ehawee's trainer just stared at the screen with deadly concentration, as if willing the young female along. The two Youngblood's families, much like his friends, were very much excited about the Chiva, rooting for their sibling or descendant.

Fox purposefully bumped Sain'ja in the arm as a way of telling him to pay attention to what was happening on the screen. He didn't want his friend to miss out on anything.

Sain'ja looked back and watched the human he had come to know and appreciate. _Paya, _he prayed silently, _Paya, watch over this one…_

Nina moved in silence, cringing and cursing in her mind when her armor made even the slightest of noise. One wrong move could ruin everything.

She could hear the temple shifting around her, however, the passageway seemed endless. Thankfully, and at the same time regretfully, nothing changed in this course, which meant that she had nowhere to go but forward as well.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Nina came to the end of the tunnel. On the down side, it was just another dead end. And she had seen no other way to go on her way here. She kicked the wall in frustration, only succeeding in causing her foot to throb with pain. She was too angry to give it too much attention though. Had she trapped herself in the temple? Maybe she should have accepted Ehawee's offer to carry her. Would anyone even come to her rescue if she was trapped?

She mentally slapped herself; _Of course they would, you idiot! Nobody's that heartless!_ At least, that's what she hoped. Nina slumped against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, deactivating her wristblades. Nothing seemed to be happening anyway.

So far- minus the first time the temple had been activated- there had been five shifts of the temple. Three of them had occurred while she had been walking down this path. That meant the Chiva had been going on for at least an hour. Apparently, Sain'ja forgot to mention how long these things took. Or maybe the others had already made their kills and they were waiting up on her.

The solid feel on her back lessened as the stone gave way for another shift. Happily, Nina turned around and crawled out before the stone had even finished moving out of place. She turned back around in time to see the tunnel seal away once more and a statue of a Yautja warrior move in place in front of it, standing over her by _at least_ a good ten feet. She had landed herself right in another passageway. The difference was that this one was enormous; probably one of the main halls. More statues lined up on both walls in a set pattern. Looking upward, it seemed that there was a smaller, second level. The exits on either side led to more hallways and chambers.

Nina activated her hologram; checking to see the fastest way to the others. She had made a promise she would find them before she did anything. Besides; she could already feel herself growing uneasy. She spotted them one still one level above her, actually heading her way. She checked her position in the temple. How had that path put her ahead of them? Never mind; something to think about another time. Anyway, she could meet them by going down a few more hallways and going up a couple flights of stairs. If she hurried, she could possible meet them before the next shift.

She turned to head down the southernmost path when she heard a low, guttural hiss echo off the walls around her. She reacted instantly, drawing out her blade and snapping into a fighting stance. She quieted her breathing, her heart pulsing rapidly, as she looked around for the source. It had to be a Xenomorph.

This moment meant everything; pride and shame, honor and derision, life and death. There was no running from this fight.

A second hiss never came. Nina couldn't see anything standing out like it should either. So where was the little bug? She constantly jerked her head around in search of her quarry. Her senses all tuned in on her surroundings. She could just _feel _the Serpent there, watching her. The only sounds she could hear were the beating of her own heart and the occasional sliding of claws against rock bouncing around the hall like it could come from anywhere.

Suddenly,a blur of bright green- she still had her EM vision on- pounced down out of nowhere, landing directly on top of her and sending her sprawling to the ground in a heap. Learning from past experiences, Nina held onto her blade like a vice, refusing it from sliding out of her grasp. The Xenomorph towered over her, its feet on either side of her body, keeping her from rolling away. The two glared at each other hatefully, both recognizing their long despised enemy.

Nina called herself every foul name she knew, chanting them in her head; _You stupid, idiotic, numb-skull! How could you __**not **__expect a move like that? It's the oldest trick in the book!_

For the most part, the Xenomorph seemed like the ones that come from average humanoids, only much bulkier and about a foot taller. But all other similarities stopped there. The tail seemed duller than usual; still very much capable of piercing through flesh, but thicker and looked like it could better be used as a large baton. The muscles were large and powerful, making it stronger, but less graceful and quick than the typical Hard Meat. Its claws and teeth appeared double their average size. When the beast let out a shrill shriek in her face, it sounded of a lower pitch than normal. It revealed its inner mouth while doing so. The smaller set of jaws looked more flexible and longer than a regular Xenomorphs would be as well. The Hard Meats that were born from the Su'vis were definitely tougher opponents than the more well-known ones.

Too bad they didn't have half the brains to back it all up.

As Nina swung her blade up at the Serpent, it reared its ugly head back. In those few free seconds, she tried to scoot backwards so she could get back on her feet. The Xenomorph swiftly hit her weapon out of her grasp with one swing of its arm, and then followed up with a second swipe that knocked her mask right off, sending it skidding across the floor with a horrid scraping noise.

Soon, the Hard Meat had both clawed hands pinning her to the ground by her arms. She couldn't shake him off. Drool dripped from its fangs on onto her chest. It shot its inner mouth at her skull twice. The first strike she was able to dodge, but the other hit her square in the shoulder, spattering her own blood on her right cheek. She nearly gasped from pain, but held her tongue since she knew the event was being recorded.

The Serpent seemed pleased with itself as she continued to struggle from its hold. Nina made several grunts of effort and tried kicking up with her legs to no avail. Had she been a Yautja, it would have been sent flying halfway across the hall.

The two heard something crawl toward them; just what the Xenomorph had been waiting for. Looking past one of its legs, Nina turned her attention to what was approaching them. The new being was spider-like in stature. Although she couldn't see as well without her mask, she could just make out the figure.

A Facehugger…

Ehawee and Liwanu stood back to back as they moved slowly across one of the upper levels of the temple, keeping an eye out for each other and searching for any sign of movement. They could hear the Xenomorphs moving around them, but so far none had made a move to reveal themselves and strike. Occasionally, a glint of green could be seen ducking behind another piece of wall or a statue.

"_They're using pack-like maneuvers,"_ Ehawee observed and whispered softly. Liwanu gave a nod of acknowledgment. For once, he wasn't saying anything. His muscles were tense in anticipation for a fight to start.

Slowly, carefully, they managed to shuffle to the end of this particular hall. As soon as they had reached the vast doorway, the Xenomorphs made their move, lunging toward the pair from above. A Facehugger shot down from the arch in preparation to impregnate Liwanu. Spying it first, he flung his Smart-Disc at the parasite, slicing it horizontally and ending its life. This move sent the other Serpents into action.

"_I made my first kill!" _Liwanu said somewhat unbelievingly, a hint of excitement in his tone.

"_Good to know, now get over here and help me finish these things off!" _Ehawee growled at him. Honestly, the male was acting like a child. Meanwhile, she herself was struggling to fend on three Hard Meats at once with her Combistick, and only more drones were approaching.

Snapping back into reality, Liwanu began firing his Plasma Caster at the incoming wave of Serpents. One by one, they fell. However, Liwanu wasn't too skilled a marksman when it came to any long-range weaponry besides the Smart-Disc and the Shuriken, and he missed part of the time. One Xenomorph easily dodged one shot and came close enough to leap over and tackle him to the ground.

For a while, the two opponents went back and forth, wrestling each other. Liwanu gathered up his sheer strength and lifted the Xenomorph into the air with both hands, tossing it across the hall. The Xenomorph got into a pouncing stance automatically and hissed at him. As he lifted his Smart-Disc and lifted his arm to toss it at the Serpent, it shot its inner mouth out at him. The thing stretched a surprisingly long length, like a Su'vis would, and coiled around Liwanu's raised wrist twice before snapping down on it with its fangs. The razor-sharp teeth seemed to sink straight through the bone. The injury caused him to drop his Smart-Disc.

Liwanu growled from pain, certain that the inner mouth had damaged something important. He felt his feet unwillingly drag across the stone floor as the Xenomorph pulled him closer. With his other hand, he activated his wristblades and cut himself free, stumbling back after doing so. Acid blood poured upon the floor and ate some of it away. A few drops fell upon his unguarded thigh, and he hissed from the burning sensation, but held back his tongue. That familiar pain would come again soon anyway; he would have to get used to it.

The temple began to shift once more.

Liwanu quickly fired at the Hard Meat he had just fully enraged. However, a block of stone split them apart before it got the chance to hit its target. There was a shriek of anger from the Xenomorph on the opposing side; a promise that their fight wasn't finished just yet.

He looked over to Ehawee to discover she was already finished killing the three drones that had attacked her at once, and had already marked herself with pride upon the forehead. She seemed alright save for a definite amount of cuts and bruises. She currently was taking her share of trophies and paying him no mind.

That was alright; Liwanu's own attention was on something far more important to him than females at the moment. Standing up and collecting his fallen Smart Disc, reattaching it to his belt, he strode over to the dead Facehugger and pulled apart an appendage from it. For a moment, he just kneeled there, wondering where he should put his own mark. He lifted his upper-mandibles, grinning, when he thought of the perfect spot.

Pulling away the still attached inner mouth from his wrist, he traced the mark of the Blooded centered in the middle of the punctures. He would allow those to scar as well.

There was still the matter of the wound itself though. It pained him too much to move his wrist. A quick scan confirmed that it was broken.

He dug out his medicomp and did his best to brace it with only one hand, however it was difficult, especially for someone who hadn't paid much heed to instruction on healing one's self. Ehawee, smirking at his poor attempts, came over and took his wrist in her hands. _"Let me help."_ It wasn't a request, but an order. She began working on it without waiting for him to respond.

A rough purr escaped Liwanu before he could help it. Ehawee looked up from her work and said, _"Shut up."_

They wondered how the human was fairing.

On the level just below theirs, Nina was in the midst of her own struggle. The temple's shift- thankfully- had not affected the area she was in, but the Facehugger was currently wrapped around her throat and attempting to gain entrance in order to impregnate her. The Xenomorph held her down by her arms. She kept her teeth shut tight, denying the egg proboscis the chance to slip in. However, the Facehugger's tail constricted tighter around her neck, choking her. If she didn't think fast she would die from lack of air or let a gasp slip by upon reaction. It was a strong sense of determination and will power- mind over matter- that kept her from falling into unconsciousness anyway. Only one idea came to mind to save herself.

Slowly unclenching her teeth, she felt the proboscis reach in and enter her mouth. And before it could reach her throat, she bit down with all her might.

With nothing to protect the fleshy tube, the Facehugger made something resembling a scream of agony. In an instant, it detached from her like the hurt animal it was. The breathing proboscis swiftly practically dove out of her nose. The Facehugger made a quick exit to some other part of the temple.

The Xenomorph turned it head, watching the parasite depart, as if not knowing what to think. Had Nina been just an observer, not trapped beneath a massive killing machine, she would've done so herself. She hadn't really believed that would work.

Distracted by the sudden turn in events, the Serpents grip loosened. Just enough for Nina the slip one arm free, activate her wristblades, and slice the thing across the face. It shrieked and released its hold on her other arm, its blood raining down on her. Nina lifted both of the armored forearms over her face in order to protect it. Her chest was safely covered by the plating she wore.

In a matter of seconds she rolled out from underneath the Hard Meat and stood; ready to face it head on. The Xenomorph lunged at her, but this time, she was ready and blocked the swing of its claws with her wristblades. She made a rapid punch and stuck the Serpent in the side, the blades piercing right through the tough exoskeleton. Nina followed up with a swift round kick at the beast's cranium.

The Serpent turned and swung its tail at her waist, hitting home and knocking Nina off of her feet as a breath of air escaped her. She latched onto the tail, hanging onto it as if for dear life, and swung herself over the top of it. The Xenomorph did what it could to fling her off, including bashing her against the wall and floor. She felt sick to her stomach and black dots danced around her vision as the rest of the world moved in a blur of motion. With one hand, Nina sliced the vicious tail in two, falling to the ground with her half of it.

In the few seconds she took in order to get her bearings, the Serpent lunged once more for her. Nina was smashed against the wall and the Serpent had her pinned once more. She attempted to lifted one foot up and kick it back, but it barely did anything. Her adrenaline was building with each minute that passed during their fight. On top of that, she was enraged with herself for not being able to defeat this thing as easily as she thought she would've.

The Xenomorph made another attempt to bite her again. Not a second after, Nina growled out a war cry pushed her entire momentum forward, shoving the Serpent to the ground. Without even sparing it time to react, she repeatedly slashed one pair of wristblades at the Xenomorphs neck. Her mind had turned to something more feral as her desire to kill her chosen prey grew. Pure rage tinted in her eyes.

Even once the thing was already dead, she continued her attack until the corpse had stopped twitching. And for another moment, she just sat on top of it, panting while she tried to calm herself down and rationalize with herself that the Xenomorph had been killed.

_Oh man, _Nina thought with a slight sense of dismay, _what am I becoming? _ She'd had her share of moments where she had completely snapped before, but never one that left her so deadly and destructive, so intent on murder.

She had to shake it off. The Yautja on the clan ship were still watching- or at least attempting to, considering her mask currently faced the ceiling- and were no doubt wondering what to make of the long silence.

She walked up to where the Bio-mask was to confirm to them that she was still alive, glad to see there had been no apparent damage. Her blade was the next thing she collected; she smiled down at it, finding that it still looked to be in amazing condition. When and if she returned to the settlement, she would be sure to find the blacksmith who crafted this and give him her full gratitude for forging such a fine weapon.

Returning to the body of the dead Xenomorph, she eagerly yanked her dagger free from her belt and kneeled beside it. _I did it…I actually did it…_ she chanted in her head, a sense of happiness, relief and pride washing over her. Like she had been taught to do, she separated the skull from the rest of the corpse and carefully put it in a netted bag, attaching that to her back. She would properly clean it once she was back on the ship. Even though it was only a drone, she was proud of the fight it took to claim her trophy.

Cutting single finger free from the body, she traced the mark on her mask, where it would show to others her worth in Yautja society. That she could indeed belong among them. She hooked it back on her face. Next, all she needed to do was decide where to put the mark on her skin. She already knew a good spot, and had been thinking of it for a while now.

The burning, aching feeling of the acid blood being sketched into her upper arm, right below the burn scar Nina had gotten many years prior to this- granted by the Jungle Hunter Clan Council, was surprisingly welcomed. She took a moment to stare at the designs, proceeding to trace both scars with her fingertips in awe at all she had been through to gain them.

Tapping on her wrist computer, Nina relayed a message to the ship in order to inform them that she had been marked and that when they were ready, they could come and join the battle.

As she stood, the sudden pain on her side reminded her of her still wounded shoulder. She had nearly forgotten it in her fight and then success. She figured she might as well heal it now rather than later. There was no promise that she wouldn't run into trouble before the rest of the Yautja got here.

She had just reached for her medicomp when she heard a shriek, this one much louder and much more powerful than the way the drones had sounded._ Oh boy, _she thought, readying herself for another fight, _that can't be good._

This time, her sixth sense warned her just where the approaching figure of doom was coming from. Turning to face the other end of the hall, Nina heard the pounding of large footsteps. She saw the ominous tower of a Hard Meat bound into the corridor, smashing apart stone as it fit its way through the arch. It roared at her after seeing its dead comrade by her feet. Scanning it up and down, Nina confirmed what she already knew.

She was about to face a Ravager.

_Sain'ja, _she groaned in her head, _Where are you guys when I need you?_

_((__**Author's Note: **__To answer any questions on how Nina survived the Facehugger; I don't think anyone had thought of biting the egg proboscis yet. And my guess is that if someone did, it would hurt, as in, kicking a guy where the sun don't shine hurt. XD And other people have stayed conscious while being Facehugged._

_About the mark, I assume that the mark can be put anywhere on a Blooded Yautja considering other than in some of the AVP comics and the movie, we haven't really seen a Predator with that stamped on their forehead, and I'm sure that they all would have to go through the Chiva in order to be considered adults.))_


	10. Chapter 10: Wrath of the Ravager

For one, brief moment, the two opponents stand there, sizing one another up, or in the Ravager's case…down. Nina fastened her grip on her blade, gazing at the colossal beast that towered over her. One part, the rational one that wanted to survive, was telling her to try to get out while she still could, that healing herself and getting out of here was a priority over pride. The other half, which had been dominating more and more of her nature the longer she was with the Yautja, ordered her to stand and fight with every ounce of energy she had.

The latter won over.

Having made her honorable first kill already, she was now able to use the plasma caster as much as she pleased; though she didn't intend to use it all of the time for the simple fact that she needed to save face. Still, she was more than certain that the others in the clan would see reason in needing to use it now. Without hesitation, she aimed and fired three rounds at the Ravager, each bolt hitting it in the face or the chest and each one also ticking it off.

Unlike those beneath it, the serpent's thick hide protected it from receiving devastating damage from the plasma bolts, but it would for sure more than hurt. Screeching, it charged at her, breaking away the rest of the arched frame of the hall's entrance. Nina dove out of the way in time to avoid being crushed by a massive, clawed foot. In one, fluid motion, she rolled back onto her feet, skidding backward and firing once more into the Xenomorph's face to distract it before racing forward, activating her wristblades on her right arm. She ran full-speed toward it, barreling forward as she made a scream of defiance.

Suddenly, the large Kiande Amedha turned to face her and, with a hiss, sent its long tongue flying at her. The flexible organ was even longer than the drones and wrapped itself around her waist, lifting her off the ground. The inner fangs bit down hard into her left side and it took all her self-control not to let out a shriek of pain.

The Ravager began to reel her in, toward its huge maw where her entire body would be crushed and pierced straight through by those giant, sharp fangs. _Oh no, you don't!_ she thought with rising adrenaline and rage, _I did __**not**__ go through all of this just to wind up as some chew toy!_

By a miracle, she tugged one arm free and grabbed hold of her Combistick fastened to her belt. In an instant she activated it, and at the last possible moment stuffed it in an upright position in between the Serpent's jaws. Catching the Ravager off guard as it struggled to toss the weapon out of its mouth, Nina use the brief bit of time to swing her wrist blades at the inner mouth, cutting herself down to fall and crash upon the stone floor. The teeth clamped in her side went slack and she removed herself from the tangled tongue, bleeding heavily from the new wound.

Nina steadied herself on two slightly weakened legs, looking at the spectacle before her. The Ravager was shaking its head vigorously in attempt to free the Combistick from its mouth. The sight would've been comical if it wasn't also so terrifying. Although there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the Yautja on the clanship were guffawing from her little trick. Well, at least someone would find this situation amusing. Frankly, Nina was too achy to find much enjoyment at the moment.

She searched around swiftly for something that might give her the upper hand. There, about twenty noks away; a large statue that she felt she could climb well enough. Not that she had much choice in the matter anyway. Ignoring the pain, she dashed for the statue, jumping up and grabbing hold of the highest groove with her blade in hand. She lifted herself up and began hiking up the stone figure.

She wasn't even halfway up when the Ravager snapped the Combistick in half with its powerful jaws. Nina heard the defined sound of metal breaking, then the sickening clanging of the separate halves hitting the floor. She didn't even want to think flesh and bone would've wound up as after being crushed like the Combistick had been. The Ravager sought her out, easily finding her within a few seconds, and let out a shrill hiss, flinging spittle all over her form.

The Serpent wrapped a large, bony hand around one of her legs, covering almost the entire limb. Nina was unceremoniously yanked from her position, her blade loosening from her fingers and falling back to solid earth.

With a guttural hiss of her own, she looked up let off a volley of fire at the Xenomorph, not even bothering to find a target. Only angering it further, the creature lifted her up, tightening its hold on her like a vice, and bashed her one, two times into the wall, proceeding the toss her with mild ease across the vast hall where she landed in a heap, rolling away a nok or two before stopping.

Nina laid there for a moment, catching her breath and coughing up blood that merely dripped from her mouth, collected in her mask, and slid down to her chin. In the places her armor didn't cover, she was pretty scraped up. Her chest heaved as her lungs begged and pleaded for a moment's rest.

In tune to the rapid, pulsing of her own heart, she could hear the stomps of the approaching Ravager. _Get up,_ she yelled at herself; hating her own body for its limitations and weaknesses, hating herself for allowing so many mistakes that she felt could've been avoided. _Get up now! If you're going to die, then die fighting!_

She looked up fiercely and had been prepared to stand when another swing struck her head on. Again, she flew across the hall, her back banging against the wall closest to the door. Her arms shook with the energy it took to try to lift herself up again, energy she didn't really have.

…_I…I can't do it, _she thought bitterly, solemnly. Not on her own she couldn't. Maybe if she had help, she could fight the Ravager, but in her state, the odds weren't in her favor. And the rest of the clan would still have yet to arrive. Ehawee and Liwanu…who knew where they were. Heck, Liwanu, if he had gotten his mark already, probably either raced to find the Queen or to the main entrance to join the others first.

The fire that burned inside her was nearly put out. Her muscles ached and groaned with pain. She couldn't do this. She was a Yautja. She-

…That was it. That was right. She wasn't a Yautja. In comparison to them, she was hardly any competition in strength, speed, stamina, or agility. Anytime she had fought, in any of her fights before now, she had never used Yautja tactics and training alone. Nina had always used her own smarts and skills, forged from her years under her father's and Dutch's tutelage as well as her experience as a cadet. She had always fought human.

And there lied both the problem and the solution.

The solution, as in, she could incorporate her own moves and techniques that the Xenomorph could find unexpected. How often had she, amongst other humans, proven themselves as fighters not due to strength or speed or stamina, but of cunning? Then there came the problem; some Yautja saw a few human methods of fighting as dishonorable. If they believed so of her moves beforehand they had not made comment on it, but did she really want to push it?

_It beats dying,_ thought the old Nina sarcastically.

The onyx being approached again. It was do-or-die time- literally. Nina stayed still and waited, the gears in her mind formulating a quick plan.

_Play dead,_ she told herself as she felt her body once more being lifted into the air. Her limbs daggled loosely in the Serpent's hold, but behind her mask, her face remind determined and she watched for any opening to strike. The Xenomorph screeched at her in its hold, all pointy fangs showing, and its jaws opening wide enough so she could see beyond what stub remained of the inner mouth.

She took her chances, and fired one plasma bolt past its teeth and down its throat. The shot seemed to have caused more damage than her previous attacks, because the Ravager's head snapped back and it dropped her in what she could only assume was surprise and pain.

Prepared for the drop this time, she caught herself and rolled upon landing. Now on to step two; finding cover, just for a short moment. Ducking behind one of the stone statues, she swiftly yanked her ceremonial dagger free from her belt and tied the wire for stringing up carcasses around the hilt. A scream of anger warned her that her time was up, and she dove out of the way in time to miss the Ravager's massive tail swinging into the statue and sending rock crumbling down to where she had been kneeling.

Nina stood up, and with careful aim launched the dagger from her fingertips and toward the Xenomorph, biting down on her lower lip. _Yes!_ she cheered in her mind as the dagger struck home in what should have been the Ravager's ankle, piercing through the tough exoskeleton.

The Ravager swung one of its arms at her, the "hull blades" aiming to slice through her with ease. She ducked, narrowly avoiding what would have been a quick, but bloody death. Hold on tightly to her roll of wire she ran straight for the Serpent, pushing herself as hard as she could.

Again and again they played this game of swing and dodge. And by the end of it, there was nothing left of the wire for Nina to hold on to other than a few extra inches. Out of breath from her constant running, she looked up at the Ravager, with surprisingly a sly grin creeping on her lips. The Ravager moved to attack once more…

…only to get tangled in the labyrinth of wire that curved around its tail and feet.

Confused, the Ravager tried as it may to get out of the mess. Now was her chance and she dared not waste it. Despite originating from the Su'vi, Ravagers were still typically more intelligent than the average Serpent. Nina ran like the wind for her fallen blade and collected it in one fluid motion in order not to hinder her speed for her chosen destination; the statue.

Once again, she climbed its form. Height would be of most importance for her plan to work.

The Xenomorph cried out, and gathering its bearings, sliced the wire away with its hull blades. It would have her in moments. _Come on!_ She willed herself upward.

As luck would have it, the temple finally began to shift in their area, distracting the Ravager for a short time. Nina clutched on tightly as the statue jutted forward to some new position. Spotting an incoming slab of stone rise in place, she hopped on top of it, running across them as more began to appear. The Ravager backed into a corner and trapped itself in a cube like area.

Just before the cube could seal the Ravager in there for the next little while, Nina jumped.

To land right on top of the Ravager's back.

…

Liwanu and Ehawee continued to search for their human comrade, slaughtering whatever drones or Facehuggers they came across on their way. Finally, their scanners began to pick up a single life form in one of the main halls not too far from them. However, when they got there, they found it sealed off.

And so they waited. After what seemed like twenty minutes, the area path finally opened. They both drew their weapons and prepped their plasma casters upon seeing a Ravager, but froze upon noting that it was lying on its side rather than attacking them. The pair went over to investigate, looking around for any other Serpents in the area.

Liwanu's foot hit against a piece of rumble and sent it bouncing across the floor. Ehawee glared at him behind her mask for his lack of stealth.

Both froze upon seeing a pale human hand, then a human female's body meekly reach up and then climb over atop of the Ravager's corpse. _"Hey,"_ Nina said in a small, raspy yet sarcastic voice, _"Think one of you can help be drag the skull back to the ship after all of this is over? Or do you think it would even fit on a wall?"_

"_Dto-Raija!" _Ehawee cried in shock, not due to her condition, but what she had gone through to get that way.

The two walked over to Nina helping her to stand. She grunted with effort before brushing them away. Ehawee scanner over her for injuries. Besides the cuts, scrapes, and large bruises, Nina had two major wounds on her shoulder and side that still bled some and a sprained ankle. Her armor and the Xenomorph skull on her back protected her from most other damage, but she had also nearly gotten a concussion to add to the growing list.

Her entire body didn't just ache, it screamed torturously with fatigue. Her blade was ready to slip free from her fingers and collapse with her to the ground should that occur. Her plasma caster hummed silently, not a hair's length away from the overload point, from where she has blasted continuously into the Ravager's constantly stabbed and cut wound on its back, right in a soft spot between armored plates.

Ehawee pressed a hand against Nina to support her, despite the human's preferences for otherwise, _"The clan should be here soon. We are planning on heading out to wait for them and make sure the exit stays blocked. We'll get you medical attention quickly." _She began to help her move forward.

"_H'ko,"_ Nina replied, shaking her head, gritting her teeth, and catching both Yautja off guard,_ "I'm practically dead weight as of now," _she panted out, _"I'll heal myself with what I've got…then catch up."_

"_You're acting foolish!" _Ehawee stated with a slight, irritated growl, _"You'll be at the mercy of any Kiande Amedha that finds you. Why won't you just accept help for once?"_

How could she answer that honestly? How could Nina tell her that she was afraid; afraid of being seen as weak and below worth keeping alive, of being left behind to die or survive on her own without even a reassurance that anyone would come to her aid or comfort? Yautja society was built on strength and if she was a weak link- not including the fact that she was a human, wouldn't they dispose of her so easily? She didn't think she could face being left alone.

She didn't want to go against the world alone, not again…

Her parents had left her alone, in a sense, even though she very well knew it was beyond their control. Then Dutch, when she came home to find him gone without even saying goodbye or where to.

And how many years after that had she spent building up those walls around her to make sure no one else's lives ever affected her own again, only to have that destroyed as well the closer she got to the other Cadets, and Sain'ja and his friends?

Here; sentimentality, mercy against enemies, a lack of will or strength…so much of that could be seen as weakness. And the Yautja, as much as she believed in at least Sain'ja now, could very much well leave her as a forgotten memory without the slightest hint of regret.

"_I'll be fine," _she said, keeping any pain or emotion that could betray her thoughts from showing on her face or in her voice, _"I'll find somewhere safe to recover and keep an eye out. Just go."_

Ehawee, with a sigh, nodded in agreement, letting her hand drop to her side. However, she could sense the lack of trust within the human. For what reason, she didn't know, but as not only a hunt sister, but one to share their Chiva with as well, this was a problem for the group as a whole. A team that couldn't work as a unit in the toughest situations typically had much lower chances of success and survival. Still, the choice was Dto-Raija's, and there was little she could do to change her mind.

The trio picked up what of Nina's equipment had been strewn about in the hall; mainly just the dagger and remaining wire that was salvageable. And then they began to split ways. As Ehawee began walking off, Liwanu stayed back.

"_Ooman, Dto-Raija,"_ he addressed to her.

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, _"What is it, Liwanu?"_

He paused for a minute, as if to gather his thoughts, before continuing, _"I…wish to apologize for my attitude and doubt toward you earlier. For an ooman, you are as skilled as many other hunters believe," _he looked to the body of the Ravager, _"Perhaps more so." _Liwanu walked over to her and her sore muscles tensed. However, her eyes widened in surprise when he merely titled his head downward in a sign of respect, his dreadlocks swinging forward, then back from the movement.

After a moment's pause, she returned the gesture and that was that. Liwanu simply walked away.

Once they were out of eyesight, Nina hobbled off out of the hall, clutching one side. She needed to rest, but she needed to also get out of that area. She could collect a trophy from the Ravager later.

Not long after, she came to a chamber, and when the next ten minutes were over she found herself locked inside. Good. She made certain no Xenomorphs wound pounce down upon her from the ceiling before sitting down of the ground with her back pressed against the stone wall, the skull of her first kill lying next to her. The cold stone felt nice against her spine.

She stayed like that for no more than a minute, convincing herself that the chamber could easily reopen and Serpents could pour in. By then she would need to be prepared. Nina took out her medicomp and pulled out a health shard, breaking it in two. Removing her chest plate armor, she took a deep breath and plunged the halves into her body.

She couldn't hold back the scream of agony that followed. Most Yautja wouldn't be able to either due to the powerful drugs and medicines within the shards. It was a crossed sensation of being burned alive and the stings of hundreds of hornets. Tears threatened to pour out, but she held the back. A little bit later, the medicine took affect and the pain died down, leaving her feeling numb, but better.

Nina cleansed the major wounds and cuts with antiseptic, and then proceeded to rub a salve on them to help them heal faster and without infection. She wrapped her shoulder and waist with sterile bandages in order to cover the large punctures. She didn't know if those would scar or not.

Removing her mask, she wiped away the blood that had collected in it and on her chin before taking out her flask and gulping down water until her thirst was satisfied.

It was all she could do for now. She would have to wait until the clan was finished with cleansing the temple before she could receive further care. Until then, her duties to also battle the Serpents continued. She donned on her armor and mask again, making sure all her weapons and supplies were in their proper places. Nina hated the fact that she was down one Combistick, but hopefully she wouldn't need it and could do without it. Closing her eyes, she leaned back for a short rest.

The next time the temple switched, and the chamber opened, she was prepared for the Xenomorph that had been waiting on the other side for her. She greeted it with a plasma bolt to the face.

…

Everything was practically silent on deck as the Yautja watching the viewing screens took in the change of events that unfolded so rapidly. One minute, they were for certain that Dto-Raija would perish at the hands of the Ravager. The next, she's back on her feet with renewed vigor, overcomes the monster of a Serpent, and then finally making the killing blow. It was easy to say most of them were dumbfounded.

It was a quick reminder as to way they taught their Youngbloods never to underestimate the Pyode Amedha. They could be very unpredictable; that's what made them so enjoyable to hunt- their cunning and level of intelligence for a prey species.

A sudden roar of triumph rose from the small crowd. Sain'ja felt hands clasp him on the back and shake his shoulder, being responsible for Dto-Raija's training. His upper tusks lifted in what would've been a smile. This was a good sign; for both himself and Dto-Raija. Her future and status should be completely secure in the clan if it wasn't already and he would be given a good word in for those in higher ranks for having taught her. He might be requested to train other Unblooded or Youngbloods.

He looked over to the Clan Elders, who nodded their heads in approval of her. Then to his friends, who were just plain excited with finally being able land and head off to fight Serpents themselves. Finally, he glanced in the direction of whose opinion of Dto-Raija mattered most at the current moment.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the Arbitrator glaring daggers at viewing screen with little contempt.


	11. Chapter 11: Another Point of View

Even the short walk from the chamber back to the Ravager's corpse seemed to be too much for her. There was a throbbing sensation at her temples- an after effect of the health shard. Her efforts to walk were causing the wounds on Nina's side to reopen and bleed through the heavy bandages, despite her attempts at staunching it as best as she could. Occasionally, insects that had found their way inside the temple pestered her, drawn by the scent of fresh, warm blood. She cursed them, she cursed the dead Ravager, and she cursed the entire temple itself.

As she had removed a claw from her third Serpent kill, she had thought about what to take as her trophy from the Ravager. Any hunter would be out of their minds to kill something like that and then not take a well fought for prize. The skull was out, obviously; as if there would be room enough anywhere to put it, both on the ship and her and Sain'ja's home in the settlement. She highly doubted her ability to even drag it on the ship in the first place. The inner mouth didn't appeal to her; neither did the various fins or spikes on its body. After another examination of the corpse though, she knew exactly what she wanted.

The hull blades; nothing could've been more tempting. Rumor said they were strong and sharp enough to slice through starship hulls. Nina could craft a fine pair of blades from these if such was possible. She would have to ask the blacksmith in the clan for help if it was. Pulling out her machete, she began sawing them off of the connecting limbs, leaving some flesh and exoskeleton to cling on to the blades so she could have a way to hold them without getting cut. Using the left over wire, she crisscrossed the blades on her back and strapped them to the Xenomorph skull. Each one was about as large as she was.

Pouring some dissolving liquid on the remains, she watched as the Ravager quickly turned into a watery mess on the floor. She turned away and began heading along the hall she believed the others had gone down.

She hadn't gotten far when she heard a faint whimpering. Hiding behind the next corner, Nina prepared to pounce. Activating her wristblades, she swerved around the corner to face whatever beast awaited her next.

There was none. Not really. Just a Su'vi pup, so young that its eyes were still kept closed, nuzzling and sniffing around an adult Su'vi's torn apart corpse. A female; judging by the scan her bio helmet made. Probably the mother. Another scan told Nina that the young Su'vi hadn't been impregnated by a Facehugger. The pup was lucky to be alive at all.

Catching her scent, the pup's overly large head turned her way. A full grown Su'vi could match a female Yautja in size, but this pup was small enough to be mistaken for a medium sized dog. It approached her, nostrils flaring with each new sniff. Short, soft claws scraped against the armor on her calves before it jumped back, its tail in the air and ears perked up. Like a snake's, its long tongue darted at her, wiggled in the air for a minute, than whipped back in its mouth. Its wolf-like snout poked toward her feet.

Feeling foolish, Nina quickly retracted her wristblades, the _shink_ noise it created causing the pup's curiosity to increase. Tilting her head to the side- a habit she had picked up from the Yautja- Nina stared right back at the pup. Killing it wasn't an option- as if she would ever harm a baby anyway; the Honor Code stated that a creature must be of age before even being considered worthy game. Nina had heard that some High Elders had even executed members of their own clan for such acts. However, leaving the pup on his own would still be subjecting him to death- and more than likely a far more excruciating one compared to a plasma bolt to the chest or a dagger to the throat.

They would be watching her, seeing what she would decide. Some Yautja considered Humans to be dishonorable beings- this would provide a test to prove her own honor.

Nina felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. To kill the pup would mean disgracing herself as a huntress and lead to claims of her being a Bad-Blood. No one, not many anyway, would blame her if she left it alone to fend for itself, but she doubted her personal morals would allow that. To bring it with her could be seen as human sentimentality- frowned upon by most.

The Su'vi pup began circling her, his overly fluffy and tail thrashing air. With a sigh, she bent down, reaching a hand, palm upward, out to it. After backing away for a moment, the pup sniffed her hand. She allowed it to do so for a moment before gently scratching it behind the ears.

It flinched. But finally, the pup's head leaned into her palm. With soft physical and verbal reassurances, Nina picked the pup up in her arms. She would watch after it… for now, and then see what the Council believed she should do. There were cages onboard the ship for living trophies and for capturing creatures to bring either to hunt on the game preserve planet. Finding milk- the pup was still too young for real food- might be a problem though. _Who knows, _Nina thought as she began her walk through the halls, _if I keep you, you might make a decent tracker._

…

Liwanu and Ehawee moved stealthily through the labyrinth that was the temple, trying to find a way out. Ehawee had a hologram of the temple projecting from her gauntlet and was trying to find the quickest way back with the least likely chances that the area would shift. The two wouldn't go after the Queen Serpent; that hunt was a right typically given to the highest ranking members of a hunt. The honor of recapturing her would go to the Jungle Hunter Clan Elders, Arbitrators, and few others. Meanwhile, those of lesser status would fight the remaining Kiande Amedha and destroy the eggs. They would only engage the Queen if the right was given to them or if they ran into her first before the rest of the clan arrived.

Liwanu watched both of their backs, his wristblades out and the sight of his plasma caster beaming around.

"_Some of the smaller passageways would be prime choices. They'd be less likely to shift each time, but there might be more Serpents as well," _stated Ehawee, _"The main halls would be quicker, however, they shift often."_

Not a minute after she explained this, the two hear a screeching hiss sound through the halls. Very soon more follow, sounding from both ways. Switching the vision modes on their masks, the pair of newly blooded Yautja found themselves ambushed by a large swarm of Kiande Amedha- warriors, by the sign of their ridged, domed heads.

Hissing, two flung themselves upon Ehawee. Grapping one by the tail to fling it back, she used her free hand to stab the other in the skull with her wristblades, moving her arm in an awkward position to avoid the acid blood from dripping on her. Another quickly took full charge at Liwanu, shoving him against the wall as it clawed mercilessly against whatever flesh it could grasp. The rest began to circle around the fight. Liwanu, gripping the Serpent by the arms, shoved back- slamming it against the opposing side. The Serpent hissed with grim menace.

That's when Liwanu noticed that the Serpent lacked an inner mouth.

He growled low as he once again slammed the Serpent against the wall. This kill would be his; he would not allow it to escape him a second time. With all his might, he ripped an arm free from the Xenomorphs body, spattering tiny droplets of acid blood on his armor and skin, which he ignored in his bloodthirsty state. Another one jumped upon his back, claws raking at whatever flesh it could grasp and sending small sparks flying whenever they scratched against metal.

Liwanu slung an elbow back twice, butting the creature in the head in attempts to knock it off, all the while gripping the other by the throat. Blood ran down his arm as it tore away in effort to break free from his hold. Noticing two more preparing to lung and tackle him, he fired two plasma bolts, each one striking their targets with deadly accuracy. With a roar of fury, he activated his wristblades and dug them upward into the first Serpent's skull. _You're mine! _Acid ran down onto his gauntlet and thickly gloved hands as it slowly stopped moving.

Dropping the corpse, he quickly gripped the one still on its back by the tail and threw it halfway across the hall. Before it could get back up, he bound for it with incredible speed and pounced, causing both of them to roll for a moment before he landed on top of it, gouging it with his blades like someone gone mad.

A low rumble erupted around them and pebbles shook long the floor as the temple began to make yet another shift. Looking up from his slaughter, he could see Ehawee facing the rest of the Serpents head on. He pushed himself up from the ground and began to race over to assist her. However, before he could make it, the ground dropped out from under him. He spun around and instinctively gripped to the side of the pit before he could fall. Above, the walls continued to change. Liwanu lifted himself up in time to see stone cut in between himself and his companion.

"_C'jit!" _he shouted as he pounded a fist against the wall. He could only trust the Ehawee could take care of herself. Still, facing against so many of the Serpents at once, the chances seemed low. _Well, _he reminded himself, _if an ooman female could bring down a Ravager, than certainly a Yautja female could take on a few drones._

When he heard the sound of footsteps racing toward him from behind, he swiftly turned, holding out his blades at his attacker.

"_Calm down, you lout, it's just me," _Nina huffed as she approached. It was apparent that there had been no love gained during their previous conversation.

With a snarl, he replied, _"You're lucky I didn't run you through. I would've thought you wiser than to sneak up from behind a hunter. How did you find us?"_

"_It was simple, given that your roaring could be heard throughout the entire temple," _she looked around, _"Where's Ehawee?"_

"_We've been separated," _he answered, _"Everything remains the same though. We are to join the other hunters upon the ship's landing to purge the rest of the Serpents."_

In other words, they wouldn't go looking for her. The lack of sentimentally the Yautja often had occasionally still unsettled Nina at one time or another. After these years with them, it seemed that trait was mostly in the males. That might've been so since female Yautja often lived together and raised their children alone. It was as if they were a separate clan all their own, and they were fiercely protective against anyone that threatened to harm them or their hunt sisters. One such example was that, if a male ever did succeed in angering a Yautja female, then not only would he be forced to fight her alone, but also any other female alongside her. Meanwhile, his fellows would stand on the sidelines and could offer no more than moral support.

Hearing yet another padding of feet, Liwanu looked behind her only for his gaze to drop downward, _"Dto-Raija, you do realize that you have a Su'vi pup following you about, right?"_

"_Yes," _she nodded, _"I found him sniffing around the corpse of yet another of his kind, and thought it best to bring him along."_

"_For what purpose, exactly? You have nothing to gain by bringing that creature along except a burden. By Paya, that thing doesn't even have its eyes yet!"_

"_Consider it an investment," _Nina stated, bending down to pet the little furball, _"If the clan elders say that I may keep him, he could be trained to hunt just as well as any of our hounds. If not, then I lose nothing."_

Liwanu looked at her skeptically, considering her answer. Perhaps she was right about the possibility of keeping the Su'vi as a tracker. But then again, her fawning over it could also be yet another flawed human trait. So he just said, _"Maybe," _and let the subject rest there.

After Liwanu gathered his trophies, they continued their search for a way out.

…

Having been piled upon by screeching, merciless Serpents, the Yautja female had been fairly injured, but Ehawee, in her aggressive and rage-filled state, pounded and clawed her way at any Serpent that dared to attack her, not bothering to so much as pull out a knife in her destructive passion. Already, a small group bodies lay upon the floor, twitching as their last bits of life dwindled away. She had trained under the hardest of teachers. She was a huntress. She was Yautja. And she would fall upon her own blade before allowing herself to be killed on her Chiva!

A particularly fierce Xenomorph charged her, but was quickly knocked down by the swing of a fist. Not wasting a second, she yanked up the creature by its throat and one leg, lifted it in the air, and snapped it over her knee. A sickening crack sounded as something irreparable broke within and the Serpent fell limp to the floor. Swiftly avoiding another one's assault, Ehawee moved back before wrenching its shoulder and smashing its face into the wall with such force that it crushed the front part of its skull, splattering blood. The wall sizzled as stone was slowly eaten away.

As she launched a net from her gauntlet to ensnare one more, a fourth sent its inner mouth flying toward her, snapping around the lower part of her arm. Another did the same to her other arm soon after, and together the pair wrenched downward to bring the female Yautja to a crouch. Growling with venom, Ehawee gripped tightly to the slimed with mucus organs and pulled, narrowly dodging the collision of the two Serpents.

The inner mouths released her as the Xenomorphs' dazed for a brief moment. Removing her razor whip from her belt, she gave it a quick spin and crack, and then snapped it around one of the Serpents, yanking back to split the struggling beast in half. The final Serpent rammed at her, only to be skewered through the chest as she activated her wristblades on her free hand. With its last ounce of strength it dragged its claws on her already damaged side, opening the wound further.

Ignoring her bleeding side, Ehawee jerked her head around, searching for others to come out of the shadows, urging them to just try to take her down. But there was none. As she calmed down and began seeing to herself, she heard the cry of the Queen Serpent rattle through the halls. Not long after, a familiar voice sounded through her bio mask.

"_Ehawee," _her trainer called, all the way from the ship, _"We have just landed and are entering the temple as we speak. The temple's power grid has been shut off, so there shouldn't be another shift. Our hunt brothers shall seal off the entrance with proximity mines so that none of the Serpents flee from here. I wish for you to block off the northern-most entryway into the hall you are standing in with them as well. Liwanu and Dto-Raija are being given orders to do the same by their trainers. We shall flush the Serpents to us."_

The proximity mines would create powerful lasers that would be sure the kill anything that passed through them. _"Yes, Mighty Shii'va," _she replied, _"I shall do as told."_ Shii'va was the most respected female in the Jungle Hunter Clan. At a young age, it was said, she had been wise upon her years. And when she and her hunt sisters had been attacked by a pack of Pifc-nah', it was she who had taken charge of the situation and led them to victory. Rumors among the Youngblood females of the clan said that she had even hunted alongside powerful Elites from some of the other, more renowned clans. People came to her for advice whether for strategies or for settling a dispute and many males vied for her attention. Ehawee had been one of few fortunate enough to have to chance to train under her, for Shii'va was interested in tutoring very few outside of her own brood. Ehawee only hoped to someday reach her trainer's masterful caliber and skill.

The High Elder's voice came through, _"You have done well, young ones. Now, claim your place among us, and join in this triumph!" _Ehawee's upper tusks lifted in a grin as she chattered in eagerness. She cloaked and began to race through the temple to join her clan.

…

Liwanu and Nina ran as fast as they could to reach the others, slicing through what few Xenomorphs came across their path. More than likely, the remaining Serpents had been called to protect their Queen. It was easy for the human; her chest hurt badly and was only getting worse, and she was carrying some forty pounds of Su'vi pup in her arms. However, she felt certain that if she fell behind, Liwanu would just leave her there, so she didn't slow down, nor did she ask for even a moment's rest.

The felt thing she saw was the light of the night sky glimmering through the large entrance to the temple, then the red beams crisscrossing it so nothing could come in or go not. The sounds of battle filled her ears; the shrieks of angry Serpents, the growls and roars of hunters delighted by their carnage, the crumbling of stone, hissing of acid, and the clanks of metal. The scents of sweat, blood, and death increased tenfold as they drew nearer.

There were their hunt brothers- most of them anyway- crowded together in the midst of dust and dying as they fought with the deadliest of prey. Some would call the scene terrifying, others horrifically beautiful. To Nina, which she would later find herself surprised and perhaps appalled by- at some other time when she could have her thoughts all to herself, it was unbelievably exhilarating.

The unsheathed their own weapons and joined the others side-by-side, any animosity vanishing as they found themselves submerged and drowned by the siren's song that was the hunt. The fight was on.

…

When the battle was finished, as the Yautja gathered their honorably earned trophies and the mightiest of the clan sealed away the Queen for another hundred years, Nina sat on the steps of the temple smiling. She breathed in the breaths she couldn't believe she still had. The pup lay in her lap, curled up into a tiny, slumbering ball. Oh yes; it had been very fun trying to keep an eye on him while fighting the Xenomorphs.

A large figure sat beside her. Already, she knew who it was. _"Checking to make sure that I'm still alive and not some ghost?"_

Sain'ja clicked in laughter, _"I knew you would survive. I was the one that trained you after all."_

Giving him a friendly shake on the shoulder, she replied, _"Don't get cocky." _Nina looked up to the sky, which was growing just barely brighter as what would be described as this world's morning dawned. _"It's very beautiful."_

"_Yes; today had been a great hunt."_

"_I meant the sky."_

"_The sky?" _Sain'ja looked up, _"I see nothing worth viewing. All I can see are the illuminations of the sun through the sister worlds."_

Changing topics, she asked,_ "What vision are you currently using?"_

Confusion spread across his face and he tilting his head sideways, _"EM, why?"_

With a sigh, Nina ordered, _"Bend your head down here."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Just do it, please."_

And so Sain'ja did. However, he was shocked when suddenly Dto-Raija quickly slipped a hand through his mask, touching cheek and mandibles, as she fiddled with the controls that would change the vision modes. He held his breath in order to, for the air, while breathable for beings such as humans, was unsuitable for a Yautja. After a certain number of clicks, she slipped her hand out and reattached the mask.

This time, when he looked up at the sky, he saw it the way Pyode Amedha saw- in the brilliant hues and shades of color. The stars and planets, no longer blips of red or yellow light, glistened lazily above. He was speechless for a long while. Who would've thought a visual spectrum, while practically useless for hunting compared to other modes, could grace such an amazing gift.

Nina coughed gruffly snapping him out of it. _"You know you could've just asked me and allowed me to have changed modes on my own," _he huffed, hiding back a grin.

She laughed, her voice slowly growing smaller, _"I know, but… but then I like teasing you. And you might've said 'no'."_

"_Very well then, you're off the hook," _he began taking in the sight of the jungle as well, but then a small hand scraped his leg, _"What, Dto-Raija?"_

There was no answer.

Looking over, Sain'ja saw his human companion had fallen limp on her side. Believing her to be teasing again, he shook her and called her out on it. But there she stayed.

And, for some strange reason, he began to panic.

"_Dto-Raija? Dto-Raija, get up!" _When again she didn't respond, he stood and shouted, _"Healer!"_


	12. Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past

"_There was much internal bleeding; however, she is currently stable. The healers believe that, given some time and proper rest, she should survive her injuries."_

"_She will survive. She always has."_

"_Do you request anything else or any further information, High Elder?"_

"_Yes; as soon as the human female is capable of moving on her own, send her to meet with the Council without delay."_

"_Affirmative, Honorable High Elder."_

The Elder broke off the communication with Adahy. Normally he would've spoken to her trainer or the healers, but Sain'ja seemed too troubled by the incident and he hadn't wished to disrupt the healers in their work. Battles against the Serpents always led to many wounded hunters, even some so beyond healing that they would never hunt again where it would've been more of a mercy to have allowed them to perish in combat. He hoped that wouldn't be the case here.

Having overheard the conversation, Arbitrator Megedagik brought a fist down hard upon one of the counters. Both Yautja stood in the Elder's chambers on the ship. After glaring down at the stone, he twisted around and looked at him, _"I still don't see why you wish to keep that creature alive, even less why you would have faith in an Ooman's strength of will."_

"_You doubt her strong-mindedness?" _the Elder asked, pouring two large cups of C'ntlip for the pair of them. After years in his position, he had mostly learned to ignore the hotheadedness of others and would remain calm in an argument; it would give him an advantage if the fight was taken to the kehrite and would often keep him from needing to challenge or being challenged by a stronger, higher in rank Yautja such as this Megedagik. Although he believed he could hold his own in such a fight, he knew that the Yautja standing before him was far more adept than he.

The Arbitrator clicked in thought, _"I do not, but I also know that she is still a Pyode Amedha; a fact that many of your clan seem to have forgotten, including you."_

"_We have not forgotten," _the Elder replied as he handed one glass over, _"but no longer do we judge her by her species. We told you of her story, shown you all the recordings we possess, and you yourself have witnessed firsthand her skill… Has she not proven her worth to, if not you, than to at least this clan, whose own dealings- may I remind you- have never disgraced our race nor the Council of Ancients?"_

"_Few clans accept Pyode Amedhas to join them as hunters, and when they do, it is very rare. Yet your clan has not accepted one Ooman, but __**three**__, within just the past five decades__**. **__And this female, although a fair fighter, has shown her loyalty more than once to her own kind. Think; if she ever had to choose between you or another Ooman, who do you believe she would stand by?"_

"_For three years now she has devoted herself to my clan, and although she may feel otherwise, not once has she ever spoken against the hunting of her kind or interfered in a hunt. I believe her loyalty lies with those she trusts and believes is her duty to guard."_

"_Such as that pack she was with before she joined your clan? From the footage, she seemed quite distant from most of them- one she even tried to attack for disrespecting her."_

"_And you would not, had you been insulted as she had?"_

"_It would not be the same and you know it, Elder." _Megedagik gulped down some of the C'ntlip, "_That is why I intend to continue to test the female. When she is well, I shall challenge her, jehdin-jehdin."_

Jehdin-jehdin; hand-to-hand combat. Dto-Raija was fierce in both nature and when sparring, but for her to face against Megedagik unarmed… chances of survival were impossible. Megedagik's very name was legendary among hunters. Most were surprised by his refusal to fight for a position on the Council of Ancients. _"You are not to kill her, Arbitrator," _the Elder stated, his hand curling dangerously into a fist and a low growl quietly forming in his throat, despite his efforts to hold it back.

"_I'm appalled that you would assume that I would," _the Arbitrator returned a growl of his own, _"She is a Blooded huntress and has done me no ill-will, therefore, as honor demands, she shall not die by my hand." _Finishing his drink, he placed it on the counter. Clicking his mandibles in regard, he gave the Elder a smug, knowing look, _"Why, might I ask, would you be so concerned of her death? For the time I have known you, I have not seen you give many other Yautja warning before a spar unless you felt it was necessary. Could you be trying to protect her?"_

"_I have told you time and time again, Megedagik," _the Elder abandoned using the Arbitrator's title, _"the female Pyode Amedha is to be studied. Her "sixth sense" may not only help us hunt down Pyode Amedhas with the same abilities, but we may teach our own such a skill as well by learning from and observing her."_

Knowing he had struck a nerve, the Arbitrator ignored the insult. He looked at one of the walls, decorated with trophies from past kills, _"Tell me, High Elder, when again was the last time you went on a hunt to the Ooman world of Urth? I see few skulls of those creatures among your collection, which shocks me, considering you would've been able to kill many in your years."_

"_Get to the point, Arbitrator. My age has not left me a foolish, senile veteran of the hunt. I can see your thinly veiled suggestions."_

"_I suggest nothing, Elder… However, reports did say that, after an assignment taken there, you were never quite the same again. Now, I wouldn't know, but I'm beginning to wonder…"_

The Elder stared viscously at the Megedagik. A tense silence filled the air before he waved him away, _"You are dismissed, Arbitrator." _ Megedagik might've been of higher rank, but he was still a guest on board of the Jungle Hunter Clan's ship.

Nodding in assent, the Arbitrator turned to the door, but before he headed out, he said, _"I shall see to it that the ship's current course includes the Ooman homeworld. Perhaps there would be best to test the female's loyalty… and maybe yours as well."_

Only when the door sealed shut and when he was certain that the Megedagik had walked far enough away from it to be out of earshot did the Elder slam his fists down upon the counters and roar with rage. How the Arbitrator had even come by that information was a mystery. With the gods as witness, when he found the sneaking scum that told him it, he would sever their gonads and hang them on his wall!

Stressed and enraged by the turn of events and his lack of control in them, the Elder headed off to the kehrite in search of a good spar. There were plenty of young hunters on the ship, arrogant about their own strength and fighting abilities, that he could beat into submission. Perhaps even one up to his experience and proficiency would be interested in a challenge. And yet still, there was much to do; bodies of fallen brethren to pray over in ritual, overseeing the spars of others, a feast to attend in honor of the recent Kiande Amedha Chiva.

He began to calm down as he walked through the halls, warm fog twirling at his feet, his dark red cloak billowing behind him, and he remembered.

_He had been a very young, overly eager hunter pack then, only recently Blooded and blind to his own faults and weaknesses. He had journeyed to the backwater planet, alone, to find a hunt brother that had gone missing. It wasn't at all surprising to discover his last known coordinates had been on Urth; reconnaissance had revealed that the Oomans from the eastern part of the planet had travelled west by sea, and had begun colonizing. This would've seen of no importance had it not been for the fact that they also engaged many tribal humans native to those lands in the process, the conflicts too tempting to ignore._

_Bringing only his wristblades and Combistick to fight with, he journeyed to the backwater planet. He landed his small vessel without incident, and cloaked went out to inspect the area. Close to the shoreline, a large, poorly and hastily crafted, wooden wall circumferenced a small village. A scan determined that most of the humans were sound asleep inside their dwellings, but a handful of them walked around the perimeter. Some ways away, in a clearing surrounded by the forest, there was another village, but nothing like the former. There were wooden buildings, yes, but nothing like the others- very large with many Pyode Amedhas residing within them. There also was no barrier to separate them from their surroundings._

_He searched through both camps in the pitch blackness of night, easily evading detection, and soon found that his hunt brother had fallen. His corpse was discovered in a small building, unusually well-guarded, but with only two rooms. In the first, stood only one armed male, who he had easily and efficiently dispatched by covering its mouth and stabbing it through the back. There, he found his brother's body lying on the ground- the Yautja in question was even younger and less experienced before death than he had been- and his assortment of weapons, armor, and supplies were strewn about on a table, clearly poked and fiddled with, but thankfully otherwise left alone. The Pyode Amedhas must have believed to have had plenty of time to study the equipment._

_How unfortunate for them._

_Still, he wondered, what was the need of so much security if they were only watching over a corpse? The only reason he could conjure up was that they didn't want the others of their kind to find out. His curiosity still unsated, he chose to check the other room as well._

_The second chamber was much larger than the first, reeking of filth. In it, he found many of the tribal humans, linked together by their ankles in metal chains, hungry and fatigued. Similar restraints bound their wrists as well. A few males were among them, but they mainly consisted of females and offspring. For long silent until now, some began to whimper and huddle close together. Whispers of comforting words passed between adults and pups. Eyes widened in shock and fear, many of them stared wide-eyed and him, however, their gaze mostly fell over to the other human male's corpse, just within their site. _

_He was stunned when, weakened as they were, one female rose, stood in front of the rest as if she could protect them on her own, and got into the best fighting stance the chains would allow. Her eyes pierced fiercely at him in warning. The Yautja only huffed at her bravado and turned away to activate the explosives on the dead hunt brother's wrist gauntlet._

_He would, in the future, put out of his mind how much she and Dto-Raija appeared the same. _

_He could feel her eyes still staring him down relentlessly. To a degree, it unnerved him, and he found himself looking back to make sure she wouldn't somehow come up with a weapon in her hands, free of chains, and attempt to attack him from behind. Not that he doubted his ability to kill her if she did. She was still standing there, unmoving as stone… And by doing so slowly earned his respect. _

_He paused before entering in the last code to the device, surprisingly questioning the honor in this. They were witnesses, yes, but knowingly sentencing pups and females to such a dishonorable death- one of quick, blazing pain, rather than in joyous combat- seemed somewhat wrong._

_Increasing the amount of time before detonation, he activated the bomb. He approached the female, seeing her to be the more reasonable one in this circumstance, gave her a quick glance over, than took the chains binding her wrists and snapped them apart as if they were made of nothing more than parchment. Looking down, she seemed taken aback at this sudden sign of freedom; her intense expression turning to one of confusion. Huffing yet again, he handing her a small knife actually meant for skinning and gave a broad gesture to the others, tilting his head at her as if to say, 'get it?' The female, with a nod, got to work right away on freeing her comrades as well. The knife, made of a much stronger metal than any Urth element, cut through the chains easily._

_After that, searching through the vast data in his bio mask, he gave her and the others one, simple order in their language; "Run."_

_And run they did, bursting through the nearest exit in something familiar to a stampede. The stunned Pyode Amedhas guarding the outside stood in numb shock for a moment before collecting their bearings and aiming their burners at their escaped prisoners. The Yautja, pulling free the Combistick from his waist, cut them down with ease. Their screams though tore through the village, alerting the others of there kind._

_Perhaps freeing the tribal Pyode Amedhas hadn't been such a poor idea; they would make a good distraction as he took down a few more kills before the bomb could detonate. _

_However, as he slaughtered any human he came across capable of fighting, he again spotted the female from before. And she wasn't running. Instead, she stood just at the edge of the village, in front of the gates that had been torn down by so many frightful creatures flinging themselves upon it in an effort to escape. Her eyes gazed around at the chaos and, upon seeing women and children peek outside of their homes, raced again inside to them, calling for them to follow her despite their difficulties to fully understand what she was trying to say._

_Humans and this thing they called compassion; it was ridiculous and disgusting! And here lied prove of it, for the female would most definitely get herself killed for her efforts. And yet somehow he could understand what she was trying to do- to save the lives of those who had done no harm and therefore deserved none in return. _

_Growing desperate, she began to tug on the arms of the mother. Maybe it was her panic that had spread from her to the others, or the instinctive feeling that something wasn't quite right, for they finally relented and followed at a brisk pace, bringing with them whoever would go._

_A sudden pain hit his chest as a human male shot him with a burner and he roared. Growling low at his own stupidity for momentarily losing his concentration, he darted forward and pierced the male through the heart. Yet others saw the kill and fired, ducking behind anything nearby in order to reload. Some raced at him with blades. All were mowed down and slaughtered._

_With fresh wounds covering his torso and time running out, he made his own exit. He didn't stop running until he heard the bomb go off, feeling the ground rumble beneath his feet and the air whip around him from its sheer power. The sight of it lit up the night sky in its direction almost as brightly as any day._

_He paused to catch his breath and began seeing to his injuries, and always a roar of pain ripped through the forest as he pulled the still hot, slick with blood chunks of smoldered metal from his thick skin. His bellowing not only scared off whatever wildlife was in the area, but announced his location. Soon, a human, the same female as before, burst through the brush, only this time, she was alone. She froze at the sight of a few human heads with their spines still attached hooked around his waist, but took hold of the courage inside her. Whenever she neared him, he growled at her in warning and continued his self-healing. Eventually, she gave him a growl of her own in response, which only made him trill in laughter at the pathetic sound._

_And so, seeing her as neither threat nor annoyance, he allowed her to approach him. When she was not even a nok away, she sank to her knees at his side and began saying words he recognized as appreciation and prayer. Perhaps she believed him to be some deity of her species? It would seem so, for when she was finished fawning over him, she pleaded for him to come with her for further thanks. _

_He had followed her to the second village he had come across. There, he found the story was already being told to their leader of his freeing of them and killing of their captures. Frankly, it all seemed very much exaggerated to him, but he would not say otherwise. Their words and his trophies had been more than enough proof of the event, and the leader soon ordered his followers to prepare a feast for their savior. _

_Naturally, he wouldn't turn it down._

_There had been dancing, a fire, reenactments, and before the night was over, the leader had given one of his own trophies to the Yautja- a skull of a large, carnivorous animal that roamed the forest. The female, who had cleansed herself free of most of the grime and added a feather to decorate her mane of dark hair, had offered him shelter for the night in her dwelling, some ways off from the village. When questioned, she replied that she had no lifemate or children of her own, and had therefore chosen a life of solitude, providing for her people as something known as a shaman._

_It was a small dome-shaped building, made of bark and young trees, but he managed to fit through the entrance and found there was room enough inside to accommodate the two of them, as long as he didn't stand to his full height. The female had brushed away the stones and other materials that would make up a fire pit and pulled many animal hides and pelts from a pile, spreading them across the ground. As he admired one of a particularly rich shade of brown, she raised it up to him in offering. It was only when the look of disappointment a pup might give when having thought he'd done well and then finding out otherwise appeared in her eyes that he accepted, although he doubted it had been pealed from any great beast._

_Despite plans of the contrary, he found himself staying there with the female for many days. He enjoyed her pup-like fascination of the world and respected her bravery and honor, as well as her actions as a bearer toward human sucklings and pups of the other females. Her view of life and nature was… refreshing, he admitted, and he found himself enjoying little things that he had rarely taken notice of before. On the day he dubbed her Ki'tu-ka, "Strong Heart," to put a name to this creature, she had been elated. She was undeniably human in many ways, yes, but he could see the other sides of her as well._

_It was as much a relationship as the one Sain'ja shared with Dto-Raija; one that could not be explained by any known hunter- only experienced by an odd chance of fate._

_Thoughts had often roamed then of perhaps bringing her to the settlement as a pet. If her kind thought him a god, than surely there would be no retaliation, and his clan would see no fault there. Then again, could he really call her as something of a pet, or was she something more? An ally? A friend?_

_He would never know. For when a ship arrived by sea, transporting passengers unknowingly to a now decimated village, the Pyode Amedha struck at full force upon their tribal cousins to seek revenge, bringing heavy artillery, including cannons rolled into the fight by creatures called horses. A massive battle ensued between the two groups. As he fought against a large pack on his own, he heard Ki'tu-ka cry out. Looking away momentarily, he was stunned by her impressive force as she managed to ram straight into him, forcing him back. _

"_You fool! You missed!" a Pyode Amedha male cried out. He turned his gaze to see three of the humans surrounded by one of their cannons, which was currently aimed in his direction with steam billowing from it._

_He returned his attention to the female to give his thanks, however… only a headless corpse lay upon the ground where she had stood. She had only come in the nick of time to save him, sacrificing herself in his place._

_With newfound rage, he roared and attacked the males viciously. The ones nearest the cannons were the first to go for their cowardice- for hiding behind a machine rather than entering the fight themselves. He would not collect trophies from such pathetic beings. His fury sometimes blinded him, making him black out only to discover another dead, bloodied body in his grip a few seconds later, without knowing how exactly he had killed them. _

_The fight was won, but nothing could ever bring the female back. Nothing._

_He had been there as they took care of their dead. He had stood in silent respect. And then, before Ki'tu-ka's body could be cremated, he ripped free a trophy from his belt and placed it carefully into one of her cold, frail hands._

_He returned to the clan very soon afterwards._


End file.
